A Twisted Perspective
by Emma Stargaze
Summary: In a world where Angelus never gained his soul, he and his family of four are having a massacre, when they come upon a child... What better way to keep safe from a slayer than to raise her? Spuffy, A us /Darla,slight SDru.
1. Prologue

**A.N:**_ So this is just the prologue. The rest will follow the cannon, to an extent._

_**Disc****laimer**: I own nothing to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

**Prologue**

Angelus strolled down the streets of Los Angeles at night, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike with him. They were picking off people as they went, screams and fire everywhere. It was like old days. They had already killed off the police.

He paused at the scent of fear and salty tears, looking to his left. He saw a woman and a man, huddled together. A little baby was in her arms, somehow sleeping through everything. He licked his lips, approaching them. The woman held the baby closer.

"Daddy."

Angelus growled in annoyance, the family making horrified sounds. "What, Dru?"

"Don't kill the baby."

There was most definitely something wrong with this picture. "Why? Are you going soft on me?"

Drusilla strolled past him, kneeling before the lady. "What's the lamb's name?"

"E-Elizabeth Anne Summers."

Angelus watched as Drusilla took the baby from the lady, cradling it. "Daddy will kill you. The lamb will become strong like a lion."

And then the strangest thing happened. "Thank you."

Had the woman just said thank you? When he was going to kill them?

"You can kill me. Just take care of Elizabeth."

The woman didn't even scream as she was drained, an expression of worry on her face. The man had screamed, and had been screaming for a while. When the two bodies were limp and lifeless, he turned to his childe. She was cooing to the baby, whispering to it about its future. "Dru. Mind telling me why you saved that child?"

Drusilla didn't even look up. "The stars speak of her power. She will be a mighty slayer if left to live."

"So we should kill her." He had really hoped for a sensible excuse. "Spike! Get over here!"

The bleach blond obediently came, though he looked annoyed. "What?" He shot a quick glance at the baby. "Oh, that. See, Dru's had this interesting idea. Every time a slayer's killed, a new one rises, yeah? So, what if we raise this one n' kill the current one? We'd have the slayer on our side, and no other slayers to try n' stop us. Bloody brilliant, if I say so myself."

"But she's an infant. I refuse to raise a human baby," Angelus insisted. What was wrong with his lineage? A hand was gently laid on his arm, and he realized he had been tense.

"Angelus, love," said Darla, and he found himself calming down. Her voice had that effect on him, if only because she was his sire. "They have a point. Imagine what we could get away with if we have a slayer on our side. We would one up the watcher's council."

And how appetizing that was. For the last hundred years, the watchers had been sending slayers after them. It really made it hard to live in any place, or cause a massacre.

So, grudgingly, he gave, "Fine, we can keep her. But I'm not changing any diapers, or getting her food."

"I think she's too small," Spike announced. "I'll train her up right and good."

"No. We'll keep her weak," Angelus said. Why him? Why couldn't he have a family of _smart_ master vampires?

Darla was the one to negate him once more. "Think about it. We'll make her think that vampires are wonderful creatures. Vampires will be after her, so we have to train her well. I will not have a weakling in my family. And she'll be our link to the daylight."

"She could turn on us."

"Her only family? I don't think so," said Darla. "This is what we'll tell her. We were creating a massacre, but saw how special she was. We decided to keep her."

Spike, the creative vampire that he was, eagerly added, "Killing is fine, because we're keeping the world from becoming over populated. Then we can explain how we're like lions. Y' know, how they eat other animals and stuff? I'll train her right and good, I will."

"I'll train her," Angelus insisted.

"We'll all bloody well teach her something," Spike said, arms crossed. "But I want a turn too."

Darla walked up to Drusilla, taking the baby in her arms. "What should we change her name to? Elizabeth is way too common for our little slayer."

"She should get to pick her name," Spike said. "'sides, Dru never changed her name. Always been Drusilla."

"It's always been original," said Angelus. "We should just name her something foolish."

"Buffy." All eyes flew to Drusilla. "The stars call her Buffy Anne."

Silence, aside from screaming.

"Buffy?" Spike repeated, snickering. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

* * *

Drusilla held four year old Buffy's hand, walking her threw the slaughtered city. Buffy, with big emerald eyes and flowing blond hair, took everything in. She stopped before a fallen body, poking it. "Sleeping?"

"Forever asleep," Drusilla answered, kneeling down beside the child. "Daddy gave her to the stars."

Little Buffy looked up into the sky, the black expanse speckled with glowing dots. She tried to figure out which star the person had gone to. She thought it was cool, becoming a star. Watching over everyone. Supposedly her human mommy and daddy were up there. "Stars are pretty."

Drusilla dipped her finger in the pool of blood around the man, wiping it on Buffy's forehead. "You're connected to the stars now," she explained. Buffy giggled, dipping her hand in the blood and pressing it to Drusilla's dress.

"Stop encouraging her to ruin your dresses, Dru." Spike knelt down as well. "Hey, Buffy. How you doing?" If he were to be honest, he was growing attached to her. And he adored her love for battle and blood.

She lifted a bloodied finger to her mouth, sucking the blood off, removing her finger with a 'pop' sound. "Salty, tastes like coins," she announced.

Spike laughed, ruffling her hair. "What'd I say about trying money? They'll bloody well get you sick."

Buffy looked at the man, then at Spike. "He's in the stars?"

"That's right, love. Free and bright and pretty, just like you." He scooped her up into his arms, and she squealed with glee. "A ride for the princess, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"And we're back in L.A," Angeles said, annoyed. "I won't send her to school. I refuse."

"She'll be the stupidest human in history," Darla insisted. "I won't have a retarded daughter."

"Drusilla's been doing a fine job teaching her." Somehow, Drusilla had gotten Buffy to see the world through a tinted, rose-colored glass, even with all the bloodshed in her life. "She doesn't need to learn math or English. They'll turn her against us. She'll like _them_ better."

Darla sighed. "Alright, dear. We'll home school her until she's a bit older. But we're going to teach her so she's the brightest of all children."

"Right. So she only goes to school when we know she's attached to us?"

"Precisely."

* * *

"More force, love."

Six year old Buffy held a metal sword in one hand that was unable to cut. Spike also had one that wasn't able to cut. He was trying to teach her fencing. "Like dancing, you see. Just gotta get the right momentum, the right formation. Right form."

"I thought you were teaching her math and spelling," Angelus said, watching from the side lines.

Spike quickly straightened, taking the sword from Buffy. "We were. Buffy, five times five?"

"Twenty five," she answered, happily.

"Spell vampire."

"V-a-m-p-i-r-e"

"Blood."

"B-l-o-o-d."

"Death-"

"Have you taught her to spell anything not related to death?" Angelus demanded. "She needs to learn a lot of words. And can she write her letters?" In the end, he had become the most determined to educate Buffy.

"I can spell starlight," Buffy informed, proudly spelling, "S-t-a-r-l-i-g-h-t. Dru taught me."

"What else did Dru teach you?"

"How to read the stars," Spike informed. "Trying to teach her all sorts of strange things. Takes care of Buffy's need for imagination and fun and games."

* * *

Buffy, now ten, walked down the bloody streets. She knelt before a whimpering man. "Hello, sir!" He merely cowered. She looked up at Spike. "He's sick. Give him to the stars."

"Alright, baby girl," Spike said, grabbing the guy by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to his feet, and biting in.

Buffy watched with interest. She always found it neat how they would make so many strange sounds, bodies moving like a fish on a hook. It looked a bit painful, but she knew that the stars would comfort them. Drusilla had said so.

The man fell to the ground, lifeless. Buffy looked into the sightless, glassy brown eyes. "He's not in there anymore?"

"No, Buffy, he's not. He's up there."

Buffy nodded, looking up at the night sky. She loved the night. It was so beautiful.

* * *

Buffy was fourteen years old, and decently filled out. She walked with Spike at night, munching on a bar of chocolate. They were currently in New York. Spike said he was going to give her power tonight. She looked up at him, swinging their connected hands. "Hey, Spike?"

"Yes, Princess?"

She grinned. She loved it when he called her that. "How are you going to give me power? Will I get to be like you and Daddy, and Mummy, and Drusilla?"

"Maybe when you get older," he answered. "You'll be a right strong human. See, I've gotta send this woman to the stars. She'll be an excellent fighter."

"I'm an excellent fighter," Buffy said, pouting.

"That you are, love." And he wasn't lying. She could defeat a careless Master vampire, if she were to try. They had trained her with demons, with enemy vampires. Spike had taught her how to fight and was in charge of her schooling. Angelus had taught her how to hunt. Darla had taught her how to manipulate men and be a woman (though Angelus ate any man who touched the girl he now considered his daughter, even if he wouldn't admit it). Drusilla had taught Buffy everything else under the sun, and kept her on their side.

"Why will I get power if she goes to the stars?"

"You're destined to be a slayer, remember? Some old men decided that they needed someone to kill us vampires and demons. They don't know that they go to the stars."

"That's sad," Buffy agreed. "So, I get her power?"

"You've got it."

She stopped, looking up at him. "Lemme see your demon face."

He smirked. She had been raised with them constantly eating people and being in their demon visage, thus feeling right at home when she saw them like that. "You sure? Not scared?"

"Never!" She grinned. Somehow, he could always bring some form of a smile to her face. "Show me."

"Alright, you asked for it." And he changed, lunging at her neck. She giggled as he merely placed a light kiss. "You don't scare me, Spike. I know you won't hurt me."

He wrapped her up in a tight, affectionate embrace, changing back to his human face. "Should still block me. Good practice. Some vampires would be right happy to send you to the stars. You're way too special for that, Princess." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up into his bright blue eyes, always so beautiful. "I love you, Spike."

"Love you too." He brushed a chaste kiss across her lips. She was too young for anything serious. Angelus had emphasized on that. So far, she had turned down any of Angelus' advances, saying something about not wanting to be like that with her daddy. Angelus was annoyed, and Spike was amused. So, without words, it had been decided that Spike would have her. She saw him as a best friend and playmate, even if she labeled him as brother. Also, Angelus had failed to tone down his come on's. He had had a bit of work to do to get Buffy to stop glaring at him, even though he had merely kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, she pushed him hard. He quickly shot into action, blocking a stake from his heart. She had saved his life more times than one. He jumped back a few feet, looking at a black woman with short, tightly-curled hair. "So you're the slayer. Been looking for you."

The slayer glanced at Buffy. "Get out of here."

Buffy raised a brow. "Why? Spike said I could watch."

"What? He's a vampire!"

"...yeah, I know." She remembered to what Drusilla had once told her. People are afraid to be sent to the stars. It makes them fear vampires and want to kill them. The lady had to block Spike, and a fight commenced. Buffy heard a sound, and looked behind a bench. She knelt down, crawling behind it. A little boy, not older than three, looked up at her. "Hey," she greeted.

"Mummy's gonna get hurt," he said, voice low and sad.

"My brother's just gonna send her to the stars," Buffy soothed. She pointed to the sky. "See all those dots? When she goes to sleep, permanently, she really goes up there. Then she's free, and beautiful, and can see everything."

The little boy shook his head. "Don't wanna lose Mummy."

And Buffy couldn't imagine losing Darla. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Buffy!" The fourteen year old got to her feet. Spike and the slayer were a few yards apart. "Come here. We're going."

"But-"

"Buffy. _Now_."

"Fine, I'm coming!"

The lady watched disbelievingly when Spike held Buffy's hand, the two jumping over the rail together. As if she had been doing it all her life, Buffy had landed in a crouched position, on her feet and completely fine.

* * *

"You didn't kill her?" Angelus demanded.

"Was testin' for weaknesses," Spike explained. "Slayers are tough folks. Gotta learn them first."

* * *

A week later, Buffy watched from a seat in a train as Spike fought the lady once more. She was intrigued when he finally killed her. He had nearly been killed multiple times. She did as she was told, not interfering even in the slightest. After what felt like hours, the lady had been killed.

And then Buffy felt it. A sudden strength, filling her form. "Oh, wow." She took Spike's offered hand.

"Feel any different?"

She pulled back her fist, punching a dent into the metal of the train. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Review Please? Opinions are nice. Any criticism, as long as it's constructive, is welcome, too.**


	2. First Chapter

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, 'cept the clothes on my back... _

**Chapter 1**

"We're going to _Sunny_dale?" Angelus said, disbelievingly. "Darla, its days are longer than its nights."

"It's on a hellmouth," Darla explained, "And the Master will be restored."

"The Master? That ugly bat creature?"

"Don't speak of him like that," Darla ordered, without any true force. "He gave me new life."

"Yet his own life is so old, he looks like a freak," Angelus insisted. "And why the hell did we buy a house?"

"It was either that, or live underground with the Master," Darla reminded. "We're going to live here for a while. And Buffy wants to go to school."

"What? With all those hormonal boys? They'll have their hands all over her. She'll be raped!"

Darla rolled her eyes. "Do you have no faith in her? She was raised by our family, and has the strength of a slayer. She's fifteen years old, and-"

"I win!" Buffy could be heard, loudly, from a neighboring room.

"Careful where you put that thing!" That would be Spike.

"It's not real wood."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Someone tell them to shut up."

* * *

"Remember," said Angelus. "Humans will think you're crazy if you talk about vampires, so don't talk about them. You're not allowed to kill anyone, but feel free to beat up any boy who looks at you wrong. If a man approaches you and starts talking about vampires and you being a slayer?"

"He's part of the Watcher's council and is supposed to be my Watcher," she answered. "I won't tell him about my family. He believes that vampires are evil, horrible creatures, and I'd be stupid to let him persuade me. His history books are twisted so they can show vampires as being evil. We've had this talk a billion times."

"I need to make sure you know."

Buffy sighed. "Do I have to walk to school, since it's daylight?"

"Spike will give you a ride in that piece of junk he drives."

"Hey, that piece of junk is what gets us around in the day!" Spike exclaimed, entering with Drusilla. "Dru, darling. Do you want to come?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, before shaking her head. Spike smirked when Buffy gave Angelus a hug, the other vampire loosely returning it. "I won't get to see a massacre?"

"Nope. No massacres here," said Spike, heading to the garage. Buffy followed after him. "Remember. Your name is Buffy Anne."

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes. She got into the passenger seat, tapping her fingers on the dash board. The window was painted black, only a slight rectangle clear so Spike could look out. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you'd just let me drive."

"Told you, love. You've gotta pass a driving test n' stuff first."

"Why? We don't do anything else legally."

"It's not for the sake of being legal. It's to keep you safe. Last time I let you drive, you-"

"I know, I know. I ran over that man."

"Exactly. We pick who we kill. We don't kill them on accident. It's a waste of a good opportunity."

She sighed. "Will you ever let that go?"

He pulled up before her school. "Probably not. Dru made this for you." He handed her a brown lunch bag.

Buffy raised a brow, taking it from him. "You let her? Her food is always a bit... creative."

"Get out, you," he said, teasingly giving her shoulder a shove. "Go and make some human buddies. N' remember, you're better than them all."

* * *

Buffy raised a hand above her eyes to keep it shadowed from the bright light. It was painful to her eyes, quite used to the darkness of night. Her pale, pale skin felt strange and tingly with the sun out. Chattering was all around her. It was weird to see people that were so... well... alive. And happy.

Actually, most of them looked troubled; but none were horrified.

Something suddenly rammed into her side, knocking her back a few steps. Great, she had spaced out. She should never give an opening! She found herself on her butt, stuff spilled all over. She wished Spike was with her.

Hands came down before her, helping to pick up her stuff, and she looked up into a boyish face. "Hey, sorry 'bout this."

"It's alright..."

"Xander," he informed, putting a few things in her bag.

"Buffy," she greeted. "Today's my first day."

"Oh, that so? Well, maybe we'll see each other, since we both go to school and all."

She bit back a laugh. "Yeah, maybe." She allowed him to help her up.

* * *

Mr. Flooty, the principal, looked at her permanent record. "Hmm... straight A's in all subjects. You seem to have moved quite a lot, and have only been home schooled. Well, here at Sunnydale high, we'll make sure you do just fine! Even if you're not good at communicating."

"But-"

"I understand your dilemma. It's quite common for..."

* * *

Buffy stood before her first period class at the teacher's request. "Something about myself? I've moved a lot, so I've always been home schooled. This is my first time in a real school," she informed, wondering why the guys were gazing at her so strangely. She had a feeling that she wasn't allowed to punch them, despite what Angelus had said. Besides, the looks made her feel good somehow. Floaty. "I've been to New York, Los Angeles, and all over Europe."

She was assigned a seat, finding herself between a pretty brunette and random guy. Her chair was uncomfortable and restricting. It was too bright. The atmosphere was too joyful. She wanted to play with Spike and Dru.

"...now open to page fifty five."

Buffy bit her lip. She didn't have a book. The girl next to her nudged her, and Buffy looked down. "We can share. You can always get your books from the library; they should have some extra," said the girl, before introducing herself as Cordelia.

Buffy relaxed. So her chance at friendship wasn't lost from lack of experience, after all. They left the class together, Cordelia asking Buffy a lot of questions. Buffy happened to fail the test.

"...alright, then. I guess you can learn," Cordelia said, frowning for a moment. "Just remember. The _Bronze_ is the cool place to be."

She walked up to the water fountain.

Buffy watched as a lithe girl with the strangest colored hair leaned over the water fountain, strands falling over her shoulders like a water fall.

"Um, hello?" Cordelia demanded. "Move."

The girl looked up, hazel eyes reflecting intimidation. "Right, sorry." She cast a quick glance at Buffy, moving down the hall.

"Seriously, once you can tell the geeks just by looking, you're good," said Cordelia. Buffy wasn't listening. That girl... why was Cordelia being so cruel? Daddy had said blood was blood, no matter who carried it. Some were more special than others, but he never said anything about shunning the less special ones. And only vampires were allowed to judge who was special.

* * *

Entering the library, she spotted a man behind the desk. "Hey. Buffy Anne, I'm new. Sort of need some books."

"Buffy Anne?" he repeated, suddenly looking excited. "I have just the book you're looking for." He started searching for something under the desk, and Buffy wondered just how long it would take. He suddenly popped back up, dropping a big book on the desk before him. _Vampyrs_.

Buffy raised a brow. "I meant for school. I'm not in mythology or anything, sir."

"Call me Giles," he said.

"Right, Giles. Can you get me my school books? I really don't feel any urge to read that thing." Was this the man Angelus had warned her about? He must have been. Why else would he try to give her a book like that?

He started to collect other random books, setting them before him. "I don't understand," he said as he collected. "You're the vampire slayer. Haven't you slayed vampires before?"

"A few," she admitted. "They were trying to harm my family, though."

"Ah, your family. I trust they don't know you're the slayer?"

Buffy crossed her arms, judging how much she should tell him. "My dad would be mad if I told you anything."

"Your... your father? Buffy, it is very important that no one knows who you are."

"I know," Buffy insisted. "Spike told me."

"Spike?"

"My older brother," Buffy informed, exasperated. "I thought you knew about me."

"I only know that you're the slayer."

"Well, I'm not going to just go around slaying them," said Buffy. "We don't kill lions for eating deer, do we?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? Vampires are any different?" Buffy demanded. "They need to eat to survive. The human population is too big anyways, so I don't see what it matters. If Daddy tells me to kill a vampire, I will. Other than that? No."

Giles furrowed his brow. "Buffy... What's your father's name? Is he a watcher?"

A watcher? Angelus? "No way. He's not a stuffy old man like you." She ignored the affronted look. "Do me a favor and leave me and my family alone. I don't want anything to do with your stupid Watcher's council."

He watched, open mouthed, as she left. Why him? Why did he have to get the defective slayer?

* * *

Buffy walked around outside, looking for a place to sit. She paused, spotting the boy, Xander, from earlier. She took a seat on the step below the one he sat on. The girl who Cordelia had been rude to sat beside Buffy.

"Hey," she greeted. "What are you doing, sitting with us and all?"

"I can't sit with you?"

"Not if you want to hang out with Cordelia," the girl replied. "Oh. Right. I'm Willow. And you're Buffy, right?"

"Right," Buffy agreed, feeling at home already. She watched as a lanky boy with a weird nose came up to them.

"Hey. You're the new girl? I'm Jesse."

"Buffy."

"So," said Xander, mischievously. "Have any deep dark secrets to tell us? Anything you keep under lock and key that you want to get out? Something we should know about?"

She felt flustered at the attention she was getting, for the first time she could remember. "It seems like everyone wants to know about me."

"Well, we don't get much news around here," said Willow. "We're just excited."

"Are these nerds bothering you?"

Buffy looked up, spotting Cordelia. "Nah. We're doing just fine."

* * *

Buffy grudgingly went back to the library. She had been stupid enough to forget her history book. No, that Giles guy had probably not given it to her on purpose, so she'd have to come back. Entering the library, the man was leaning against his desk.

"I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with your calling."

"I did," Buffy insisted. "I need my history book, for history class. Not that stupid _Vampyr_ book."

"That stupid _Vampyr _book will tell you everything you need to know," Giles said. "Tell me the history of vampires."

"The world was ruled by demons, and then man came along. Something happened between a human and one of these creatures before they left the world, creating the first vampire. Then they multiplied," she answered. "Mom taught me, since no one else had cared enough to learn."

"Your mother taught you? How did she know?"

"Beats me," Buffy answered. "Maybe she was there when it happened. She _is_ pretty old."

She watched as the man seemed to give up. "Fine. Do you know how to fight or use weapons?"

"Spike taught me all that." Buffy picked at her nails, boredly. "Daddy taught me how to be all stealthy-like."

"Your family seems well informed..."

"Yep. They are. They also told me not to tell you anything or trust you. So, no, I'm not following that stupid destiny thing and saving people from vampires. A vampire's hungry, a vampire snacks. End of story."

"Buffy-"

She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Xander peeked his head out from behind the bookshelf. "What?"


	3. Second Chapter

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own anything..._

**Chapter 2**

Buffy strode from the school building, glad to have the long day finally over. She just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Spike, or have Drusilla brush her hair. Spike would eat with her sometimes, so maybe they could order pizza.

"Hey. Going to slay vampires?"

She froze, turning around. Xander looked at her calculatingly. "Does everyone know in this town? Is it posted on my forehead?" She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "I don't slay them, alright? That's just what people want from me. And... do you really believe any of that?"

"I believe _you_ believe that stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. See you, I guess." When she reached the front, she was joyful to see the familiar car. She slipped in as quick as she could, to have the least chance of burning Spike.

"How'd your day go, love?"

"Horrible," she answered, remembering everything. "I mean, first-"

"Ah, ah. Angelus wants to hear it too, remember?"

"But I really want to tell you."

"You will, princess. When we get home."

* * *

Buffy entered the house through the garage after Spike, slipping off her shoes and dropping her bag on the floor. She found Angelus before her almost instantly, intense brown eyes seeming to stare her down. She bit her lip, taking a step back into Spike. "Hey, Daddy. You don't look too happy with me."

He gripped her arm, pulling her close, and she knew what was happening.

He was doing the sniff test.

Yes, the sniff test. It was when he would smell her to make sure she hadn't gotten into trouble. He released her, and she looked up at him questioningly. "Tell me about your day."

"Doesn't Dru or Mom want to hear?"

"Hear what?" Darla strolled into the room with Drusilla following. They had soon all settled in the living room. Buffy was between Spike's legs, her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around her and holding her tight. She loved it when he held her.

"Okay, so I get there, and it's all bright and painful. This boy accidentally runs into me-" Angelus growls "-but there is most definitely no touching. He helps me pick up my stuff and all. I met this girl who was mean to most people. I didn't like her much. Oh! And this other girl, Willow. I really like her."

She leaned back into Spike's touch when he ran a hand through her hair. "Find any boys you fancy?"

She could hear the hint of jealousy, and couldn't bite back a snicker. "Nah. None of them can match up with you, Spike." She felt the shift of hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "But I also met that Watcher guy." Spike's arms tightened around her, and Angelus looked tense. Drusilla held Ms. Edith closer.

"Go on, darling," urged Darla. "What happened?"

"Oh. He pulled out this big book called _Vampyrs_ when I asked for my school books and started talking about my destiny and stuff. I made sure he knew that I wanted nothing to do with it." She bit her lip. "I mean, he asked how I knew stuff, and I just said that my family taught me. I didn't give any specifics."

Angelus was before her in a moment. "Buffy. Did you tell him _anything_ about us? Any of our names?"

She sunk back into Spike's hold. "I... I think I accidentally said 'Spike' once or twice."

He threw his hands in the air. "You never listen to me. No chocolate for a week."

"What? No, Daddy! I didn't mean to!"

"But you did it," he said. "And if you argue any further, it'll be a month."

Buffy kept her mouth shut, pouting instead. Spike pulled her up. "C'mon, love. Let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed. It's only four o'clock."

Spike scratched the back of his head. "What time do humans go to bed?"

Buffy crossed her arms. "I want to go to the _Bronze_ later."

"What's that?" Angelus demanded.

"A club," Buffy answered, "where anyone with an ID is welcome in."

"And a lot of boys will be dancing with you," said Angelus. "I won't allow it."

Buffy grasped for the first thing she could. "Spike can go with me. You know he won't let other guys touch me."

When Angelus stayed silently glaring, Spike said, "She's right, Angelus. Wouldn't let a thing happen to our girl. Think it's good for her to get out."

After a moment, Angelus relented, "Fine, but no alcohol, either of you. I don't need your judgement impaired in that kind of atmosphere."

* * *

Buffy strolled into the _Bronze_ with Spike, arms linked. "Thanks for taking me."

"You know I'm there for you, pet."

She smiled. "Yeah, I- Hey, it's Willow! C'mon, I'll let you meet her!"

"She's not a snack?"

"No, she's not," agreed Buffy. "I want to turn her when she's older, though. You know, when you turn me so I can be all immortal and stuff too?"

"You know it's up to Angelus on who we turn," said Spike.

Buffy poked the girl, watching as she jumped and spun around. "B-Buffy!"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Oh, no. I just came here, and sorta hoped Xander would show up," Willow informed. "You with anyone?"

"Spike," Buffy informed, gesturing to the vampire in question.

"So you're Willow," Spike said, looking her up and down. "Seen any boys looking at her?"

"Um... uh... No? I mean, most guys are, but that's because she's new. Who... who are you, to Buffy?"

Spike shrugged, wrapping an arm around the blond. "Broth-"

"Boyfriend," Buffy interrupted. "Spike's my boyfriend."

"Interesting," Willow stated, before sighing. "See? It's real easy for you. People like me? I'm just a nerd. And when I try to speak to guys, I run out of words and go all blah."

"You just need to let go a bit," said Spike, decisively. "Could see guys liking you. Just don't follow them through the woods, or alleys, or agree to 'short cuts'."

"Um... right. Thanks for the advice." Willow stared.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Spike announced.

Buffy quickly latched onto his arm. "Daddy said no alcohol, remember?"

"He's not gonna know."

"He'll smell it! And it's not like it's hard to figure out. C'mon. Let's go dance." One bottle for Spike usually turned into twenty. She pulled him onto the dance floor, body pressed flush to his as he held her to him.

"Think I like this," he said, blue eyes bright.

"I just want to kiss you, so badly," Buffy informed. "As in really kiss you. Not just lips on lips."

"That so?"

"Yeah."

And then his lips were on hers, and her body was alive. Each and every cell sparked, hands reaching up and tangling in short bleached locks. His arms tightened around her waist, and she could feel his hard, muscled form pressing up against her. She ground against him, tongue twisting with his.

He slowly pulled back, and she was reluctant to open her eyes and take in a needed breath. "Why haven't we done that before?" Her words came out breathless.

"Just been waiting for you to say the word, princess."

"And what age did Daddy say I had to wait for?"

"Seventeen, I think."

"Don't wanna wait. I want you now." She place a kiss on his neck, sinking blunt teeth in.

He moaned at the touch. "I don't wanna wait either, but we've- Do that again. No, I mean..." He pushed her away, holding her out at an arms length. He was gasping for unneeded breath. "No seducing me, alright?"

"...fine," she said, pouting. She blinked, looking up. "Hey, it's the Watcher from school."

"Is it? Let's go meet and eat." At Buffy's raised bow, he cleared his throat. "Meet and greet."

* * *

Spike walked up the steps beside Buffy, the smell and sound of blood pounding through veins filling him. He would have to go to this place more often. Not to mention his time with Buffy. God, how he wanted her.

Buffy walked up to the Watcher guy. Spike noted that he looked like the stereotypical Watcher. Middle aged, glasses, a tweed suit. "...liked hanging out with your students so much," said the slayer.

"I was hoping you would show up," said the Watcher.

"Giles. If you're going to start showing up wherever I am, I'll get a restraining order."

"Buffy, your duty-"

Spike had had enough, approaching the two. The watcher broke off, eying Spike speculatively. Spike wrapped an arm around Buffy, holding her tight against him. "Buffy says no, she says no. I won't allow you to harass her, old man."

"Buffy, who...?"

"Spike," Buffy greeted. She cringed. "No, I hope this doesn't mean no chocolate for a month!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I'll sneak you some in your lunch. Just wash up real well afterwards and brush your teeth. He won't have a clue."

Giles looked really confused. "Well, can you tell which people in here are vampires?"

Buffy glanced at Spike, a smile quirking her lips. "Some of them." She leaned over the rail. "Spike. How do I tell?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know what vamp vibes feel like. Just feel for them. Use mine for a guide."

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, breathing out, breathing in... Eyes flew open. "That one, there."

"That one?" Giles asked, leaning over. "How can you tell?"

"I just can. Oh, and there. And there. And the- Hey, that guy's talking to Willow. He's taking her out." Buffy bit her lip, looking worriedly up at Spike.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Giles demanded.

"C'mon," said Spike, taking her hand. "We'll get your friend back. Got her scent memorized."

"Her scent?" Giles repeated, confused as they walked away.

* * *

Willow stumbled into the mausoleum when the strange guy pushed her. "That wasn't funny!" It figured that the one guy who showed an interest in her was a jerk. "And... and I think I'll be going home now." He blocked her path, and she soon found Jesse thrown in after her. He was passed out, a blond girl following after. Willow stumbled over something, looking down to see Xander. He, too, was passed out. And why did those people's faces look so strange?

Two shadows approached the crypt, and Willow wondered who was going to be thrown in now. To her surprise, it was Buffy and... Spike, if Willow remembered correctly. Buffy pushed the strange man out of her way, entering the crypt with an astounding confidence. "Alright, who wants to- Mom?"

Why was Buffy looking at the blonde woman who had dumped Jesse here?

"Buffy? Spike?" the woman asked. "Get out of here."

"But you kidnapped my only friends at school," Buffy said, clearly pouting. "I'm gonna be all alone now. Can't you kidnap anyone other than these three?"

"I was just following her," Spike insisted. "And I like the girl, by the way. Think she's worth more than a snack."

To Willow's surprise, she was being pulled to her feet, and was tossed to Buffy. Spike was soon holding an unconscious Xander. "You can have these two. Get out. We'll talk later."


	4. Third Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything..._

_**A.N: **BTW, I do have a plan for the whole problem of Robin Wood being way, way too young to be principal. No, I'm not gonna make a kid principal, and no, there's not gonna be random aging magick about. You'll just have to wait to see my solution :P  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Buffy looked up worriedly at Spike as they situated themselves at a table outside Ben and Jerry's. Xander was placed unceremoniously in a chair, Willow sitting between Xander and Buffy.

"But, Jesse, he's still there!" Willow was saying.

"Yeah, he is," Buffy agreed. She turned her attention back to Spike, ignoring Willow's horror. "What was Mom doing?"

"Probably whatever she moved us here for in the first place," Spike said, simply. "Kinda twisted that she caught the people that matter to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Do you think Daddy will be mad?"

"Nah. He doesn't like this Master guy at all."

Buffy glanced over at the sound of a groan. Xander was waking up. He raised a hand to his head. "What happened? Doesn't look like the _Bronze_ to me."

"We were kidnapped," Willow explained. "Buffy and Spike saved us."

"Ah, I knew there was something different about Buffy," Xander stated, pain slowly clearing from his eyes. "So. Ice cream. I'm gonna go buy some. Anyone wanna come with?"

* * *

Darla dragged the kicking, screaming boy into the mausoleum, the younger vampire dragging in yet another person. They picked up Jesse's prone form, dragging it with them. It wasn't long before they had reached the Master.

"Good job," said the Master, pleasantly, upon seeing the two squirming teens, one limp but clearly living one. "Fresh blood. Bring me the one in the middle first."

* * *

Buffy entered her home about midnight, hand linked with Spike's. Angelus was leaning against the wall, looking at them with interest. "I heard that you caused a bit of a ruckus."

Buffy bit her lip. "Daddy... I can explain."

"No need. I'm glad." They headed into the living room.

Buffy moved a dead body off of the couch, sitting down. She frowned as she felt her bottom get wet, blood staining her jeans. "It's gonna smell if you don't get rid of it," she said, annoyance lacing her voice. "We live here, remember?"

"I'll clean it later," Angelus insisted. "Buffy, tell me how your night went." It was a command.

"W-well, Spike and I went to this club, the _Bronze, _as you know_. _I introduced him to my new friend, Willow. Spike and I danced a bit, before we noticed my watcher-"

"Just danced?" Angelus demanded, brown eyes seeing through the lack of details. "You did something else, didn't you?"

"What'd make you think that?" asked Spike, smirking as he leaned back in his seat.

"Because it's you, William."

Spike flinched at hearing his given name. "I-I suppose we might've kissed."

"Really kissed," Angelus stated, eyes going between the two of them. "And your dancing was anything but innocent. What did I tell you? Word for word. Repeat it to me, William."

Spike's smirk had faded. He gulped. "Th-that I can't bloody well do anything like that with Buffy till she's seventeen. But I just couldn't help it! I mean, there she was, all sexy and-"

"I'll deal with you later," Angelus insisted. "Buffy. What happened next?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Well, Spike and I went up to talk to my Watcher. He was really annoying. He told me to identify vampires in the room, so I did. But I noticed one of them was trying to take Willow away, and she's one of my only friends. I couldn't help it. I had to try and help her, Dad, I had to."

"Continue."

"A-alright. Spike helped me find her, and we ended up in this building in the graveyard. Willow and my other friend, Xander, were there. So was this other guy who was sorta my friend, but I didn't really like him too much. Mom was there. She gave me Willow and Xander back, and I took them for ice cream. Then I went home with Spike."

Angelus looked thoughtful. "So Darla was taking food to someone. Any clue who?"

"The Master," Spike answered. "Isn't that her sire?"

"Yes," Angelus answered. "An ugly vampire who loves to live in the sewers. We had a brief meeting once."

Buffy tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa, nervously. "I hope she's not mad at me."

"I'm proud of you," Angelus offered. "Thwarting the Master-"

"Angelus, what are you teaching her?"

Angelus instantly changed his sentence. "-is a very foolish thing to do. All should respect his bat-like face."

Darla swept into the room, arms crossed. "I could excuse Buffy's behavior. She's stuck in a school of humans, and she wants to save a few. I can excuse Spike's behavior. He's an idiot. But I don't need you encouraging them."

"I wasn't," Angelus lied. At Darla's firm look, he gave in, "Alright, I was. But he _is_ hideous. And doesn't he want to rule the world or something?"

"He wants to make the world belong to us," Darla insisted.

"What he'd do is kill off all the humans and leave us without any food," said Angelus. "That's the problem with living in one place and killing everyone off. You can't live there anymore."

Drusilla strolled into the room, holding a doll. "Miss Edith says Buffy's met the light. But she doesn't want to choose."

"Drusilla, go and get yourself something to eat," ordered Darla, rolling her eyes. "Or go out. Stop it with the cryptic talk."

* * *

Buffy took a bite of her sandwich, watching as Xander continued to glance around. She had a feeling why, but wasn't too keen on knowing she was right.

Apparently her lack of talking wasn't going to keep him silent. If anything, it encouraged him. "Has anyone seen Jesse?"

Buffy locked eyes with Willow, hesitantly returning her gaze to Xander. He always tended to be irrational, even moreso than regular humans. "I'm pretty sure the Master ate him."

Brown eyes stared, blankly, disbelievingly. Buffy waited for the outburst, the yelling, the denial.

Instead, Xander turned on his and walked away in silence.

* * *

"Don't worry, Buffy, I'm sure he'll come around," said Willow, for once uninterested in knowledge. She ignored the open mummy case in the museum, soley focussed on her newest best friend. To be honest, she herself was worried about Xander. He still sat by them in class, but harsh glares were shot their way when they tried to create conversation- especially when Buffy did.

The blond sighed. "I just don't understand. It's been five days and he's still all achy over this Jesse guy."

Willow bit her lip. It was always hard to have a conversation with Buffy. "Think about it this way. Wouldn't it take you a long time to get over Spike's death, if he were dusted?"

Buffy blinked for a moment, only for her nose to scrunch up in disgust. "He was _dating _Jesse? But... he was ugly, and rude, and totally weird!"

"No, not..." Willow sighed, giving up. They had to catch up with their class, and she wanted to gain at least some knowledge from the trip. Using words as a distraction, she led Buffy out of the room. "So, how are you feeling about living with an exchange student?"

"I'm not. I doubt it would turn out well."

"Oh... right. I am. His name's 'Ampata'. Weird, right?"

Neither paid any mind to the girl who leaned over the coffin, eyes filled with intrigue. As Buffy and Willow's steps faded, a flash and an exchange occurred.

* * *

Buffy was relieved to find that Xander was slowly warming back up to her group. Though, the _slowly_ happened to be after the word _very_. He stopped shooting her glares, even as he remained distant.

She observed 'Ampata', the Indian boy who had turned out to be an Indian _girl_. She sat between Willow and Xander. Surprisingly, Xander was making her blush and laugh.

Buffy had been avoiding her watcher, but on the third day of avoiding, she realized that she had to check out a book for English.

She dragged Willow and Xander in with her, hands on hips as she turned to Giles. He looked both surprised and enthused to see her. Ampata had finally left to... somewhere... and given them a chance to escape. "Buffy. Have you accepted your fate?"

"Yeah," she said, sardonically. "I'm actually going to do my English homework. _Lord of the Flies_, by George Orwell?"

"Buffy, you don't understand. There's this prophecy-"

"You're right, I don't understand. That's how I'd like to keep it. Where's my book?

He went up to the shelves. "Everyone will die. Vampires will rule the land."

"And then they'd die off, because there are no more humans to eat." She picked idly at her fingernails. "It's called the circle of death."

"But, Buff, wouldn't it be the line of death?" asked Xander. She shot him a look. "Well, I was just thinking. The vampires are jumping into sunlight because they're that hungry, and all the humans are dead. It's not a circle if it just stops."

"Buffy was trying to be punny," Willow explained.

Buffy decided to tune them out, taking her book when it was offered. She looked into her Watcher's eyes, keeping her gaze firm and unyielding. Any weakness could be exploited. "My job is to graduate with straight A's. If I waste all my time running about, I'll fail out of high school. If it's so important, go get an older person to do your chores."

"Buffy, you are the-"

"-chosen one, I know. Born to slay all that has demon in it. Next thing you know, I'll be hunting down men made out of worms." This was the life of the slayer? Nonstop slayage? No way. "And if vampires want to take over the world and kill off humans? I'm sure there's someone else fighting against them."

"There isn't, Buffy. No one as effective as the slayer, at least."

"Then what about everywhere else in the world? People are just doomed?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "My life would be so much better without you in it. Oh, I know! Why don't you try and slay vampires? If you succeed, you're happy. If you fail, I'm happy!" She took his disbelieving shock as a chance to escape.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" asked Willow. "He's just doing his job, you know. He doesn't want anyone to die."

"If I'm not cruel, he'll be all super-persistent. I need to make it seem like I not only have no interest, but am completely opposed to it," Buffy explained.

* * *

"Can't you at least try to be supportive?" Darla demanded. "You don't like the Master, I get that. But this?"

"I forgot," Angelus said, seriously. "I can take care of it."

"There's no _taking care of it_, Angelus. It's not something that can be fixed."

Angelus looked at the sofa. Apparently Buffy hadn't pushed the body off soon enough, because the sofa was stained a brownish red. "We can put a blanket over it, or get new cushions."

"That match the curtains? And don't even suggest getting rid of them."

The door flew open, and Angelus found himself having to duck out of the stream of sunlight until the door had shut. "Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded. He would have to remind Buffy that vampires and sunshine aren't meant to be together. His eyes caught the way her shoulders sagged, her eyes on the floor, and all anger became redirected.

"Buffy. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing, Daddy."

"Tell the truth," he demanded, before realizing that his tone was a bit too dominating for his sensitive human daughter. "...when you're ready."

A hint of a smile graced her features, eyes lifting to reveal exhaustion. "It's just so... wearing. I go to school, and I like Willow and Xander. The classes are easy, since I already know everything and Spike helps me study. But my stupid watcher keeps demanding that I stop some ancient prophesy. And I don't know what to do."

Angelus looked at Darla. She seemed thoughtful, before muttering, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't kill those two humans."

"Darla and I spoke about this," Angelus told the brooding slayer. "It would be best if you gave the Watcher a bone."

Buffy stared. "Like, cut off a vampires arm, dig out a bone, and give it to him? I guess that might-"

"It's an expression," Angelus interrupted. Sometimes he forgot that she hadn't spent much time around humans who weren't scared out of their wits. "It means to give him something small to work with. Keep him decently satisfied."

"Right. No cutting off Spike's arm in his sleep," she joked, going to the fridge. She pulled out a bag of blood, curiously.

"Put that back. We don't need you wasting it."

She pouted, putting it back in the fridge and taking out some orange juice. "What's it taste like?"

"We were in the middle of a discussion," Angelus reminded, tense with annoyance. Years of practice had kept him from leaping at her and wrapping his hand around her throat _just _tight enough to make the noise stop. He had done so once. Afterwards she had curled up in Spike's arms and cried herself to sleep. She had refused to speak to Angelus for months, and shrieked when she saw him, running back to Spike for comfort.

It really didn't benefit Angelus beyond that one moment. He had no clue how Spike put up with Buffy or Drusilla.

Buffy eyed the stain on the sofa. "It's dry?"

"Yeah, it's dry," Darla said, bitterly.

Buffy nodded, sitting down on it and sipping idly from her orange juice. "So what were we going to do about watcher man?"

"You won't interfere with the prophecy," Angelus said, "even if it's a stupid one, and has to fail for any other apocalypse prophesies to happen." He glared at Darla when she whacked him atop the head with a lamp. She was careful to keep from breaking it. After all, it matched the curtains. "You can patrol at graveyards and kill newborn vampires. They're obviously unimportant, if they're left unattended by their sire. You can also take care of any random demon problems around town. I hear that they have a lot of those."

Buffy crossed her arms. "So, you're saying you want me to go out of my way to help people?"

His gut twisted in disgust. "I'm saying we need to keep the watcher from calling his buddies over."

She pouted. "I don't want to."

"You can take Spike with you."

"I'll do it!"

A blond head poked around the corner. "Someone call me?"

Angelus smirked. "Yes. You're going to help Buffy with her slaying."

"...what?"

* * *

_**A.N**_: _Thanks for reviews! They encourage me, give me ideas, help me put my fingers to the keyboard..._


	5. Fourth Chapter

**_Disclaimer: _**_They don't belong to me, it doesn't belong to me, them doesn't- um, nothing is mine. Except the keyboard I type with..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Willow lifted the necklace, a small silver cross dangling from it. "It's, um, nice, Buffy. But I'm Jewish."

"It's not for religion," Buffy insisted. Ampata had finally left and given her the chance to talk to her friends. "It's a last defense against vampires. If you can't fight, a cross should give you some time to run."

"But necklaces are girly, Buff," Xander insisted. Since dating Ampata, he had warmed back up to Buffy and Willow.

She raised a brow at him. "And being killed by having someone bite into your neck and drain every last drop of blood out of you is a party."

He quickly fumbled to put it over his head.

"So you're going to do your whole calling thing?" Willow asked, curiously. Buffy had been so against it only yesterday. "What changed your mind?"

"Necessity."

Willow had no clue what Buffy meant by that, but was by no means going to ask.

They entered the library. Giles spotted Buffy, and deflated. "Let me guess. Another book?"

"Which graveyard has the most vampires rising up?" Buffy asked.

And then came Giles' excitement. "I'll take you there tonight and evaluate your fighting technique."

"You're coming with?"

Willow had to glance at Buffy when she said this. Yep, her face showed as much horror as her voice.

"No! No coming with! I don't need you slowing me down."

"I'll help you perfect your fighting."

Buffy huffed. "It's perfect how it is. I was taught by experts."

Giles frowned. "Experts?"

"Ye- No, I was taught and I'm an expert, is what I meant."

"Well, tell me where you live and I'll drive you."

"Way too creepy," said Xander.

"Just tell me the name of the graveyard," Buffy insisted. "If you go there, we'll meet up."

* * *

"You know, it's bloody dangerous to wave that about."

Buffy lifted her stake. "What, this?" She mock-attacked the air, swiping at it. "Totally cool. I never get to use real stakes."

"Sorta a reason for that, love."

Right, vampires and stakes equals dust. Her family was made up of vampires "Please. I'd never stake you. And it's just as dangerous to a human as it is to a vampire. A jab through the heart with this, and _dead_."

"It's not like I can even fight at full power if that watcher-"

"Buffy? You brought Spike?"

She looked to the left, spotting Giles. "Yeah. It was a requi-" Spike nudged her, and she quickly corrected, "-recreational day, and I just decided, why not bring him along?"

"He knows...?"

"A lot more than I do," Buffy insisted. Spike rolled his eyes, and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Ah, right. Let's just-"

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow came out of nowhere, followed by Xander.

"What...? You'll get killed!" Buffy was incredulous of their stupidity.

Willow lifted a glass bottle. "I did a bit of research. This holy water should give me a chance to use _this_." She held up a stake in her other hand. "See? All safe and prepared."

"Yeah," said Xander. "And if all else fails, run and scream like a girl, while hoping Buffy will come to your rescue. And aren't you that guy that helped save Willow and me with Buffy?" He added the last part randomly.

"That I am, n' the name's Spike."

"Spike. A dangerous, deranged, damaging name. Don't you think so?" Xander asked Willow.

"I think so," she agreed. "Unless you're speaking about spiking the punch or something... Oh, does his name come from him being a drug, or a sharp poky thing?"

"Railroad spikes," Spike interrupted, exasperatedly. Buffy was the one to nudge _him_ this time. "Think they're bloody cool is all."

Great. Now Giles was looking studiously at Spike. "William the Bloody, a fourth of the scourge of Europe. Took the name Spike because he tortured his victims with railroad spikes."

"Bloody stole my name," Spike said, breezily. "Guess it's a bad name, yeah?" The way he said _bad_ made it clear that it was a synonym to cool.

"And I've only seen you at night," Giles continued. "Your skin is incredibly pale, and..." He lifted a cross, Spike falling back a few steps. "...you can't stand crosses."

Spike took a few steps forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bloody can." He was tense, clearly resisting the natural urge to leap away.

"Is that so?" asked Giles. He held it closer to Spike, who unwittingly leaned back a bit. "Then take it. If you're helping, it would be good for you to have it."

"Don't want anything with your old man cooties. Don't have to prove anything, either."

"Besides," said Buffy, matter-of-factly, "I've known him all my life. If he was a vampire, why would he live with a slayer?"

"You... live together." Giles seemed to be trying the words out on his tongue. "I thought you said he's your boyfriend."

"He is," Buffy said, slowly. _Giles must be stupid._ "And my best friend. Now, are we here to slay, or figure out how different Buffy is? Because I can just write a TV series on that, if you want."

"Fine. Kill that one."

Buffy turned around, spotting a vampire pulling itself from it's grave. She chucked her stake at it, the vampire dusting. She stared at the ground. "Where'd my stake go?"

"You left it in," Spike said, before Giles could give any information. "Disappeared, like his clothes. A quick stake and pull out is the most weapon efficient."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Buffy pulled out a second stake. "It's been a while."

"Need to review when we get home?"

A group of eight demons rounded the corner.

"Kleavik demons," said Giles. "They can-"

"Gotta cut their heads off," Spike cut in. "Need any help, love?"

"That'd be nice," Buffy replied, before launching into battle. She and Spike fought nearly back to back, the demons going down quickly and easily. Spike managed to finish off his side before Buffy, killing one that was trying to overwhelm her. The dead bodies fell to the ground.

"You can't tell me he's not a vampire, Buffy." Giles' voice was disbelieving, as if he couldn't believe that she'd ever try.

"Even if he were, what good would pointing it out do?" asked Buffy.

Giles looked unsure. "He _is_ William the Bloody. There's no denying that. I just fail to understand why you are so close to him."

* * *

After yielding to go slaying, Buffy had expected her watcher to lay off. She most definitely hadn't expected him to call her to a meeting in the library. Xander was off doing something with Ampata, so only Willow tagged along.

"What is it this time?" Buffy asked. "You're wasting my eating time."

Giles adjusted his glasses. The thought of him being nervous because of her was strangely satisfying. "Boys have been disappearing. It is unclear as to how or why. We need to figure it out, before it happens to another person."

"Vampires?" Willow suggested.

"No way," said Buffy, before Giles could respond. "It makes no sense for them to suddenly start picking of boys."

"You're quite right," Giles agreed. "Piles of dust are found where the boy last was. The possibilities are numerous. Lackel demons, Shreak demons, mummies-"

"Mummies!"

It took a few minutes of staring at Willow for Buffy to remember back to the mummy visit. "Oh. I guess I could check it out a bit, after school."

"we should bring Ampata," said Willow, excitedly. "She could translate some of the things, I bet."

"Fine, but I get to bring Spike then. He might be able to see or smell or hear something we can't." She cast a quick, worried glance at her watcher after her words. Relief flooded her when she saw that he was writing intently in something.

All relief fled when she realized it was a Watcher's Diary.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Spike tore down the yellow tape blocking the exhibit, looking into the coffin. "Braces?"

"What's a 'braces'?" asked Buffy, following his gaze. "Those little wire things?"

"You need to get out more, Buff," commented Xander, unlinking hands with Ampata to take a glance. Spike wondered at the strange smell coming from her. Age, dust, power. He disregaurded the words of the others, focussing on the girl, trying to figure her out. He watched with curiosity as she picked a tablet up off the floor, sneaking out of the room.

He was almost out the door when Buffy was by his side. "Did you find something?"

"Not quite sure. Just stay outta view, alright? Wanna check something out." His hopes that Xander would stay occupied were for naught, as he and Willow quickly rushed to Buffy's side.

Spike stepped into the other room, watching as Ampata hit the stone tablet with some hard, rare artifact yet again. "Need help?"

Ampata jumped, staring up at him with big brown eyes. She quickly stumbled back to her feet.

"Jus' give me the tablet, alright?" _And maybe I can eat you later... when Xander's not around. _But the thought of eating her filled him with disgust. All his senses screamed warning signs against such an action.

Her eyes flittered back to the tablet, then his face, and he realized that she was oblivious that he wasn't the only one watching her. If he hadn't been, he would've once she had shoved him against a wall. Taken aback and unsuspecting, he had failed to ward her off, lips soon pressing against his.

He felt dizzy, almost sick. It was as if she was trying to pull something out of him. Something that wasn't there. Life? A soul?

She must have gotten something, because she pulled back in a panic, wide eyed. "You... you're wrong." He watched with amusement as she started to age, rapidly.

"No!" The cry was Xander's, and he was soon by her side. "Ampata! Ampata, what's happening? Spike, what'd you do? Are you-"

"I'm a mummy," she answered, voice gravelly. "Xander... kiss me. It is the only way I can stay alive."

"Anything," he reassured the woman. Two slayer hands swiftly pulled him back.


	6. Fifth Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Buffy sat in Biology, wondering what was wrong with her. The teacher had asked her for the three ways ants communicate, and she didn't know. Oh, right. She had patrolled and forgotten to do her homework. Patrolling was all she ever did anymore, it seemed. On the upside, she got to spend her nights with Spike.

"Miss Summers. The three ways ants communicate?" repeated her teacher.

Buffy tried to figure it out, but just couldn't think today. She glanced over at Willow. Her friend started doing this weird petting thing to Xander's back. "Touch." Now Willow cupped her ear. "Hearing." Willow sniffed Xander. "...B.O?" Laughing erupted throughout the class.

The teacher raised a brow. "Smell, Miss Summers. Is there anything else Miss Rosenburg would like to tell you?"

Willow quickly sat back in her seat, a smile stretching her lips awkwardly.

"I would like to speak to you after class," the teacher told Buffy.

Apprehensively, she waited until class ended. "I'll wait outside," said Willow.

"Good luck, Buff." Xander sounded truly serious. Losing the mummy girl had been easier than losing Jesse, probably because he had been about to kiss something that looked older than a great, great grandma of anyone.

Buffy made her way up to the teacher. "I can explain-"

"I'm sure you have a great excuse," said the teacher. "Surprisingly enough, I don't care. You're a very bright young woman. If you put even a bit of effort in, I know you can do great."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Alright. Yeah, I understand."

* * *

"Cartoons, Spike. It's my turn to pick."

"_Passions_ is the best show on. I can't just turn it off." Spike tightened his hold on Buffy, who sat on his lap. "Don't see what you have against it, love."

Buffy shot her hand out, stealing the remote. She changed the channel at light speed.

"Buffy, luv, give Spike the remote."

She dropped it to the floor. "Oops."

He groaned. "That's just great. Now I have to watch Tom n' Jerry. Hate this show."

"That's because the mouse never gets eaten," Buffy said, humorously. "I have homework to do, you know. I didn't know the answer to a question in biology today."

"That so?"

She squeaked as he scooped her up, carrying her to the table bridal style. He set her down in one chair, kneeling down and pressing his lips to hers. Buffy closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, twisting her tongue with his. Hands were soon tangled in her hair, holding her in place. Somehow she was pulled off her chair and flush against him. Her back met the floor as he pressed her down. She opened her eyes, looking into blue, darkened deliciosuly by lust. He was gorgeous. She ran her fingers through his hair, before gripping blond strands and yanking him back to her lips. She moaned as he ran a hand down her body, slipping it under her shirt and up her chest.

The wonderful pressure was suddenly gone, something yanking her to her feet and keeping her in a sharp hold. She opened eyes that had somehow closed once more. Angelus had her held up in one hand, Spike in the other. "Control yourselves, children."

Buffy bit her lip. "Daddy... I don't understand. Why are you so against it? I thought you didn't like morals."

"This isn't about morals," Angelus replied, sharply. "You have better things to do with your time than sleep with Spike."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spike.

Buffy suddenly fell to her butt when released, wincing.

"Stay here," Angelus ordered. "I need to have a _talk _with your brother."

* * *

Spike winced as he was thrown into a wall, scrambling to his feet. He regretted standing when a hand wrapped around his throat. "C'mon, Angelus, not like I bloody-" The hand tightened, cutting off his vocals.

Intense brown eyes were threatening. "Buffy is a little girl right now. She's innocent and full of life. If you sleep with her, she'll be a woman. She'll feel that you're the only man she needs. I won't allow that to happen."

"J-jealous?" Spike managed, cursing his stupidity when the hand tightened once more.

"I don't feel jealousy. It's a foolish human emotion." Angelus released Spike, who once more fell to the ground.

"Protective, then," Spike said, massaging his throat. "Of your adoptive child."

"Spike-"

"She loves you." Spike looked up into the shocked face of his grandsire. "Buffy, I mean. Granted, it's not a romantic love. But it's still love. You'll never lose that, no matter what I have with her."

* * *

Buffy sat outside. School had yet to start, and she was taking it as a chance to do her biology homework. As it so happened, Angelus had stormed from the house, and Spike had gone straight to his room with slumped shoulders. Angelus had driven her to school, lecturing her on the importance of keeping away from boys.

"-is missing."

Buffy blinked, looking up at the randomly-appearing Xander. "Huh?"

"The biology teacher never showed up today," he said, excitedly. "Good for those of us who didn't do the homework, right?"

"No, it's bad," Buffy said, putting her finished homework into her backpack. "Missing could mean hurt, or killed."

Willow nodded, solemnly. "And he's the only teacher who doesn't think Buffy's a strange know-it-all."

"That's all... oh, _gah_." Buffy followed Xander's line of sight. A woman with long, slender legs, and an hour glass figure walked towards them. Her eyes were smouldering, narrowed just enough to seem piercing, but not enough to seem like a glare.

She stopped before Xander. "Can you show me where Biology 101 is? I'm so very lost."

Buffy felt disgusted. The lady's voice was twisted just enough to pull in innocent teenagers. The slayer watched with amusement as Xander struggled. "Um... let's see." He looked from side to side, nervously glancing at the teacher. "I go there every day." The lady laughed, and Xander blushed. He shot a sidelong glance at Buffy and Willow. "No, really. Where is it?"

Another boy suddenly swept in. "Hello. I'm Justin." He said something about football and his achievements, before leading the teacher away. Xander stared heatedly after them. "What's she see in him, anyways?"

* * *

Buffy picked up her tray of food, as Xander babbled on about how wonderful Ms. French was. She had given a lesson on praying mantises.

A scream filled the area.

The science teacher's body had been found, his head gone.

Buffy slipped into the car, disappointed to see that it was Angelus driving her. "Where's Spike?"

Angelus glanced at her from the side of his eye. He was a good driver, keeping his main visual attention on the road. Buffy figured it was because he had a human in the car. "At home, sulking."

"So badly, that he can't drive me?" Buffy didn't think that whatever had happened last night had been _that _bad... "Why?"

"He's sulking because he's not allowed to drive you," Angelus corrected. "It's his punishment. Do you have a problem with spending time with me?"

Buffy leaned back in her seat. "You want to spend time with me?" Her heart fluttered. "Does that mean you love me?" Yearning filled her being. She had always wanted his love. Only Spike ever said that he loved her. Drusilla did, too, in her own strange way.

He must have heard her longing, because he had tensed. "Of course I want to spend time with you. You're my daughter."

She sunk down in her seat, heart dropping. "No love for the Buffy. Spike loves me, and now I can't see him. My life is pointless."

"Shut up," Angelus ordered. He seemed to realize that that was the wrong thing to say to a hurting human, because he continued, "I love you, too, Buffy." He made a face, as if the words hurt to say. The words were choppy and forced.

"No you don't," she said, sighing. "Just listen to the way you said it. You just think, 'Hey! A slayer! Let's keep her thinking she's loved!'. Don't worry, I won't turn on you either way, since _I _do love my family." She couldn't keep the tears from welling in her eyes. "And don't blame your lack of love for me on being a vampire. I've seen vampires in love, and vampires who love."

Angelus cast her a sideways glance. "I haven't loved anything since becoming a vampire, Buffy. What I feel towards you is the closest I've gotten to love. So when I say I love you, I'm not lying. It may not be like the love that humans feel, or Spike, but it's real."

She couldn't hold back her tears this time. "Really?"

"No, I'm making this up because I like to say the word love," Angelus said, sarcastically. "Of course really."

She felt a smile tug at her lips. "I love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

When Buffy came home, she found herself nearly suffocating from a tight embrace, kisses being sprinkled all over. It took her a moment to realize it was Spike. "Missed you," he said, nuzzling into her hair. "Buffy, I missed you so much."

She wrapped her arms around him as well. It had been so long since they had been forced to separate, that she had forgotten how distressed he got. If he missed any alone time with her, he always ended up a mess. "I missed you, too, Spike." And there was that relieved sigh, as if he had thought she had been glad to be without him. He picked her up bridal style, a personal favorite activity of his, settling down on the couch. He situated her between his legs, holding her tightly against him, continuing to nuzzle her hair.

"Love you," he whispered.

Buffy placed her hands over his. "I love you too."

"Really love you," he continued. "Don't leave me tonight. Gotta spend all the time together that we can."

She bit back a giggle. It was so sweet, so cute, how needy he was. "Spike, I mean, I missed you today, but it was only two fifteen minute car rides."

"More than that," he argued, sullenly. "I didn't get to see you all day. It hurts. You aren't hurt?"

"I saw you before I left," she offered. "When you were sleeping. You know I like to watch you sleep."

Angelus cleared his throat, Buffy looking up sheepishly. Spike just continued to hold her close. "You have homework, Buffy. You aren't going to leave this house until you finish it."

"...alright," she agreed. If she were to be honest, that sounded like a great plan. She hated having all her homework unfinished.

"And I'll help you."

She could feel Spike stiffen behind her, the nuzzling of her hair coming to an abrupt stop. "What? Angelus, that's bloody unfair. _I _help Buffy with homework."

"By sticking your tongue down her throat," Angelus said. "You'll be doing the majority of the helping, so stop your whining."

Buffy had a feeling that Spike was glaring at Angelus over her shoulder.

* * *

Spike's chair was as close to Buffy's as he could get it, their sides brushing. Angelus was on Buffy's other side, close but not touching. Spike had a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"Spike," Buffy said, to the tense vampire. "You do realize you're overreacting?"

"Am not," he argued. "Number five's wrong. You subtracted before multiplying."

"Are too," she said, rewriting number five. "When have I _ever_ shown interest in another guy? And that time in Paris doesn't count. I was ten."

"Well-"

Angelus cut Spike off, sounding irritated. "Stop being foolish, William. I'm spending time with her as her father, not lover. She's not Drusilla, so there _is _a difference."

Spike pouted. "You don't know how to be a father. You only know how to beat someone up or sleep with them."

"I was never a father to you?" Angelus demanded. "I trained you and brought you up. I was more of a father than your human father."

"His human father?" Buffy repeated.

"Left me at birth," Spike explained, playing with her hair, not meeting Angelus' eyes. "Guess you might be telling the truth..."

"I wouldn't say any of that stupid human stuff if it weren't true," Angelus said, sounding disgusted with himself. "Living with a human is making me almost as bad as you, William."

Buffy couldn't hold back her giggle. Two sets of eyes landed on her. "Sorry. I just think it's funny how you make me sound so powerful. Buffy Anne, the human who made the frightening, powerful Angelus more human."

Angelus growled, and Buffy scooted closer to Spike. She quickly added, "I... I was joking! It'll help you trick more humans, since you'll be closer to understanding them, right?"

Angelus calmed down, but still seemed annoyed. "No, you weren't joking, and you were right. But if you tell anyone, I'll beat Spike up."

"That's just bloody wrong," said Spike, aghast. "Why would you beat me up?"

"Because she'll care more if I beat you up than if I beat her up," Angelus said, "and vampires can take more pain."

Buffy bit her lip. "I hadn't even thought of telling anyone, so there's no need to beat Spike up."

Angelus nodded. "Good girl. Do number ten."

* * *

Buffy entered the graveyard with both Angelus and Spike. She glanced up at Angelus. "You're sure about this? It'd be pretty bad if you ate my watcher. He can be really annoying."

"I'm not weak," Angelus said, looking pointedly at Spike as he spoke. "I know how to control myself."

Spike fidgeted. "I haven't broken any of your stupid rules, Angelus."

"Angel," Angelus corrected. "It'll keep the watcher from knowing me right away."

"Buffy?"

"Speak of the devil," whispered Spike.

Her watcher approached cautiously. "You've brought yet another person to patrol with you?"

"I'm her father," Angelus said, as if it were something to be proud of, earning him a place above Giles in society. "Angel."

Apparently Angelus was right, because Giles looked a bit put out. His eyes were soon doing that narrowing speculative thing. "You look a bit young to be Buffy's father."

"I age well," said the dark vampire, aura threatening in a clear warning for Giles to shut up.

"I... see. Your entire family knows about vampires, then?"

Angelus eyed Giles intently. "We're all that's left of our family. The rest were killed by vampires. We did all we could to study up on them and learn to fight."

Buffy had forgotten how good at lying Angelus was. Especially since he always twisted his lies around the truth. Yeah, their families were killed by vampires, but _they_ were the vampires who killed their families.

"And were you, perhaps, one of those vampires?"

"Yes," said Angelus, sarcastically, voice having a harsh edge. "I'm a vampire who raised a human who also happens to be a slayer. All my family members, who must also be vampires, managed to resist eating her. You watchers are real sharp."

Somehow, Angelus had managed to make Giles doubt the whole vampire theory. Giles nodded. "Right. That would be foolish. It is very difficult to identify a slayer before their powers arise."

* * *

Apparently Angelus saw this as a chance to train her. "You should be able to feel a vampire before they rise. Take that as a chance to stake them while they're still in the ground."

"But-"

"It'll enable you to take on a bigger challenge, if one were to come. Like those demons approaching, for example."

Buffy looked up, spotting five demons coming their way.

"Haveta chop them to itty pieces," Spike informed, always seeming to know how to kill everything. He made to go and help, Angelus gripping the younger vampire's arm and keeping him in place.

"Let Buffy fight her own battles. She won't get stronger if you're always helping."

"We make a great team," Spike argued. "Why can't I help her?"

"Save the helping her for when she actually needs it. She can handle herself. She's not just some weak, foolish mortal girl. She's the slayer." Angelus gripped Spike's hair, yanking his head so he was now looking at Buffy. He ignored the strange look Giles was shooting him, and the yelp Spike gave. As it stood, Spike knew better than to complain. "Just watch."

Angelus kept a firm hold on Spike's bleached locks, the pain stopping the vampire each time he tried to go to Buffy's aide. It seemed the demons were going to overwhelm Buffy, only to suddenly be hacked into bits. Spike watched in awe as she so easily took the demons out. "She's bloody amazing."

Angelus released Spike, who stumbled forward a few steps to regain his balance. "Don't doubt her again."

* * *

Buffy pierced the ground, the sound of dusting filling the air. "Am I done yet?"

"It is getting quite late," said Giles. He eyed Spike and Angelus. "I trust you'll get her home?"

"'Course," said Spike, whispering to Buffy, "Unless I eat you, since I'm a vampire and all." Buffy laughed, playfully pushing him.

When Giles was out of hearing distance, Angelus said, "I'm going to get a snack. Take her home."

"That's not fair," Buffy insisted. "You haven't let me watch you feed in forever. Or Spike. Take me with."

Angelus seemed pleasantly surprised. "You want to watch us feed? Humans will die."

"I used to watch all the time," she reminded. "Please?"

She knew she had won when Angelus started to grin, albeit in his own twisted way. "I really do have the best human daughter."

* * *

Buffy leaned against the wall outside the club. "Watch and learn," said Angelus. Spike was beside Buffy. He wanted her undivided attention when he had his turn, and was thus waiting until Angelus had finished. He didn't have to wait long.

A girl who looked to be about seventeen was walking by. Angelus stopped her with a few unheard words, and guided her to a shadowy edge of the wall. He had her killed and drained in moments.

"Are you going to tell me what blood tastes like to vampires now?" asked Buffy.

"It's not something you can describe," said Angelus. "It's life, vitality, youth. It differs from person to person." He pushed Spike, taking the younger vampire's spot. "Go ahead. Show Buffy how artful you can be with killing. If you can."

Spike shot Angelus a heated glare. "Gonna bring a person outside, like an expert, you see. Just stay here and watch."

And Buffy did. She watched as he entered the Bronze. "He's more for creating chaos when he kills, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Angelus, watching the door as well. "He's been having a hard time keeping under the radar since we've moved here."

Spike soon exited the Bronze with a young woman clinging to him. He shot Buffy a wink. It wasn't long before he had killed the girl, dropping her beside the other.

"Go reward him somehow," Angelus whispered, just low enough that Spike wouldn't hear, unless he were specifically listening for it.

Buffy had planned on doing so anyway. She stopped before Spike, looking up into golden eyes. She ran her fingertips over the ridges on his forehead. "This gives you extra strength, right?"

"Right," he agreed. "How'd you rate me?"

"Eight out of ten," she said. "There was a big chance that someone saw you come out of the club with her, and will link you to the death."

"I bet you give Angelus a ten out of ten, yeah?"

She leaned up, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, licking up the metallic-tasting blood. She swiped her tongue across blood red lips. Salty, yet sweet. "He _is_ about a hundred years older than you, isn't he?"

"About," Angelus agreed. "Though Spike should really learn to be less conspicuous."

Spike tensed, like he was about to argue. Buffy rolled her eyes, putting a stop to it by licking the blood from his fangs, careful not to cut herself. She pulled back, seeing that his eyes were darkened with lust. "You should put on your human face. Doesn't being in your demon form make you more primal and stuff?" The ridges fell away, revealing smooth pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes. She ran a finger over human teeth. "That's pretty cool."

He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from his mouth. "That it is, love." He pressed a light kiss to her lips. She could still taste remnants of blood on his mouth.

"So who wants to see me kill a pizza?" she asked, humorously.

* * *

_**A.N:** Feedback? Random comments? Encouragement? Constructive criticism?_


	7. Sixth Chapter

_Disclaimer: No ownage is happening here._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Buffy leaned back in her seat, bored out of her mind. "Seeing a headless teacher wasn't the highlight of my day." The counselor, Mr. Smithers, nodded, writing something down. Brown hair was in a buzz cut, brown eyes dull and eerily empty, and his body was rail thin. He wasn't an ideal person to talk to. "I didn't even actually see the body. But I think the best way to respect his memory is to do good in his class, and I can't do that if I'm not _in _his class. Please, may I go?"

"Alright," said Mr. Smithers, who seemed bored himself, Mr. Flooty constantly putting said counselor to work.

Buffy sighed with relief, making her way to Biology class. She paused, looking through the window. Ms. French's head turned all the way around, eyes locking. The breath rushed from the slayer, who quickly stood out of the window's view.

* * *

"Buffy, are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Giles, I'm sure." She suddenly stopped, showing a page in a book to Giles and Willow. "See? A Praying Mantis."

"But, Buffy," said Willow, hesitantly, "Ms. French is too big and human to be a bug, isn't she?"

"Willow is quite right." Giles paused, eyes suddenly lighting up. "But I do know of a man who may help us. It will only take a moment." He quickly rushed to the phone, punching in a number.

Buffy settled down beside Willow. "How's life treating you?"

"Alright, I guess," said Willow. "I mean, aside from living on a Hellmouth and all. You?"

"Same. Where's Xander?"

"Oh, he went home already."

"Are you sure? Because I heard that that Justin guy never came home yesterday. He went to do a project with Ms. French at her house."

Giles reentered the room. "A she-mantis. They come in the form of a beautiful woman, and pull in young virgin males. They mate with and kill them."

Buffy sat back in her chair, relaxing. "That's good. After all, Xander's-"

"Going to die!" Willow got to her feet, rushing for the door.

Buffy sighed, following after. Having friends was so difficult. She always had to save them from something.

Still, it was worth it. "Giles, can you get me a tape of bat sonar? And a giant axe, please?"

* * *

"That was a waste of time," said Buffy, turning from the door.

"It appears that Ms. French is, indeed, not her real name," Giles said, redundantly.

Willow was jittery, flinching at every small sound. "We have to do something. What do we do? I'm gonna start banging on doors!"

"Got a better plan."

Buffy turned around. "Spike?"

"You never came home," he said. "Angelus told me to go n' find you. Got anything that smells of the boy?"

Willow quickly dug in her bag, pulling out a napkin. "He used this to blow his nose." At the weird looks she got, she ducked her head. "There weren't any trash cans around."

Spike took it, sniffing it. He quickly handed the disgusting rag back. "Does smell like him."

"You can trace him by smell?" asked Willow, eyes both hopeful and disbelieving.

"You are a vampire," said Giles. "And you're helping us."

"Shut up, you old git," Spike ordered. "Follow me. Kinda hard to trace, but he's near." He took Buffy's hand. "And you have got to tell me what's going on. Something about a teacher stealing your friend?"

"She's a giant bug," Buffy explained. "A praying mantis. She's going to mate with Xander and bite his head off if we don't get there in time."

"Hurry then!" Willow urged.

Spike laughed. "Somebody's got a crush, don't they?"

"H-he's my best friend," said Willow, the blush heard in her voice.

Spike stopped before a picket-fence gated house. "This'd be it."

Buffy looked through a window, spotting Xander. He had his arms tied above his head, a giant praying mantis before him. _Ew_. Buffy let her fist fly, breaking glass, before doing a flip and getting inside, landing on her feet. She lifted up the tape recorder. "Hey, Ms. French!" The bug looked up. "I heard that bat sonar really messes up your nervous system." She flicked it on. A weird, boring tape came on. "Giles!"

"The other side!"

It was knocked from her hands. She jumped, ducked, and dodged hits. The sound of bat sonar suddenly filled the air. Buffy swung her axe, chopping Ms. French into pieces. She helped Xander from the ties. "Someone get Justin out of that cage."

* * *

"A giant Praying Mantis demon," Angelus repeated. "Interesting. Did you see Darla while you were out?"

"I haven't seen her for a while," said Buffy, snuggling closer to Spike. "Is she with that Master guy?"

"Probably," said Spike. "Sire or not, the git looks bloody wretched. Wouldn't serve him for a million dollars, I tell you."

"If Drusilla were in that position, you would serve her," Buffy argued. "Because she's your sire, and you love her, right?"

Spike shifted uncomfortably. "Dunno. A world ruled by a bird as crazy as Dru? Even I know better than that."

"She's been dragging in men off the street," Angelus informed. "I barely managed to persuade her not to turn them. She probably wants a replacement for you."

"Replacement? I'm not bloody replaceable!"

"You did stop paying attention to her," Buffy agreed. "More and more, since my twelfth birthday."

"But she chose me special. Said so herself."

"She chose you because you were poetic, sappy, and foolish," Angelus said, flippantly. "All the things necessary to be able to not only deal with her, but adore her. You were also codependent, making you the perfect permanent childe. Even as a master vampire, you were more of a fledgling to her."

Spike growled, only relaxing when Buffy placed soothing kisses to his neck, lust replacing rage. "Stop that. Can't... bloody... think."

Buffy rested her head back against his chest. "You were saying?"

"Saying?"

"About Drusilla?"

Spike sighed. "Angelus is probably right. My mum died, and I just let Dru fill up the space, and more. Got all needy-"

_He's still needy, just towards me_, Buffy thought to herself, remembering how he had acted when being unable to drive her to school. She wisely kept her words to herself.

"-I guess. Pathetic, for a Master vampire. Which I would be fine with, if she didn't use and cheat on me." He ran a hand through Buffy's hair. "Wonder if you'll still need me when you're turned."

"I'm going to be your childe," Buffy said. "I'll need you as much as you need me, even after being changed."

"That so?" She could hear the relief in his voice. Her words had clearly soothed him. "Good. Was worried I'd have to turn you into a different kinda demon, where you keep your soul."

"You really are pathetic," said Angelus, getting to his feet. "Luckily, you can get away with it. I'm going to see what's going on with the Master."

Buffy waited until the door was shut before getting to her feet, bones cracking as she stretched. He was soon up as well. "Dinner time for you, innit?"

"Breakfast time for you, innit?" she said, mimicking his speech. "I want to eat together. I don't want you to go hunting and leave me here."

"You can't come with?"

"Homework. I'm lucky Dad didn't get mad that I didn't go straight home," said Buffy. "My friend _was_ about to be raped and eaten alive by a bug, though." She watched with confusion as he made his way to the fridge. "You're gonna eat pizza with me?"

"A bit. We've got bagged blood, too, remember?"

She had forgotten. "Oh, yeah. Where'd you get it?"

"Extra from anyone Dru drags in. She never finishes them. Think it's so she can eat more. And you know Angelus doesn't like to waste good food without a good reason."

"Like a massacre, torture, or revenge," said Buffy. He placed two mugs on the table, and the box of refrigerated olive pizza. Buffy sat beside him, picking up a slice of pizza. She glanced at him from the side of her eye as he dipped a slice in his mug. She loved to watch him eat human food. It was always so interesting. She took a sip of her orange juice. "I want to sleep with you tonight."

He choked on his drink, despite the fact that he didn't need air. He seemed to forget that, though, and was always breathing out of habit, even after almost two hundred years of not needing it. She was intrigued to see him finally manage to swallow. "B-Buffy, I don't think Angelus would approve."

"Approve what?" Wait. _I want to sleep with you tonight. _She swatted at him. "I didn't mean that, pervert. I meant the _beside_ you kind of sleeping with you."

He looked both relieved and put out. "Of course. Gotta get my mind outta the gutter, yeah?"

"Unfortunately," she agreed, wistfully. She finished off her pizza, pulling her homework out and onto the table. "Don't drip blood on it. I won't be able to explain it to my teacher. How much do you know about the French Revolution?"

"We vampires stayed away from it, if we could help it," Spike answered. "They were chopping heads off, you see. Not the kind of thing we can survive. What page?"

* * *

Buffy slipped beneath the blankets, happily burying her face in Spike's pillow. It smelled just like him. Cigarettes, leather, and the unidentifiable smell of the shampoo he uses. She looked up when she sensed his presence. She raised a brow at his state of undress. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers. Granted, he was incredibly sexy, but wasn't that of the bad at the moment? "You have to put a shirt on," she stated. "I want to lick you."

Spike crawled into bed beside her, holding her chest flush against his, blue eyes piercing into her emerald. "Go right ahead, love."

"Angelus will be mad," she argued, the words more automatic, not fully processing in her brain. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes. So blue, and deep, and entrancing. I could just stare into them forever."

"Me too, princess."

She pressed her lips to his, gently, the mere touch of lips on lips sending pleasant tingles throughout her veins. She relaxed as a hand ran through her hair. "Love you, Spike."

"Love you, too, Buffy."

* * *

Sort of warm; extremely comfortable and safe. She snuggled closer, burying her face in whatever it was.

"Buffy. Get up for school."

"Comfy," she said, unthinkingly.

"_Buffy_."

It was said harsher this time. She groaned. "Fine, Daddy. Getting up." She opened her eyes, finding herself in Spike's tight embrace. He always had a hard time waking up in the morning, unsurprisingly. Buffy had never caught Angelus asleep, and didn't know how he did it. Maybe he had a Buffy sensor, that awoke him every time she was near. She wouldn't put it past him.

She placed a kiss on Spike's messy blond locks, managing to pull free of his grip and get out of bed.

She went downstairs, turning from the living room into the kitchen. As usual, all the curtains were drawn shut. She searched the cupboard, pulling out a box of See's Candy. _Score_.

"That's not for breakfast."

Buffy turned around. Angelus was always about her eating _real _food for breakfast. "You're a vampire. How do you know this doesn't have the right nutrients in it?"

"Because I read the ingredients," he answered. "Eat a waffle. You asked me to buy them for you, so eat them."

Buffy put a candy into her backpack. "Can you put the waffle in the toaster for me, while I take a shower?"

"Do it yourself," he ordered.

"But I'm not even eating chocolate for breakfast, and I have a lot to do in the morning."

"...fine. This once. Go get in the shower."

* * *

Buffy finished tying her shoes, getting to her feet. "Can Spike come with?"

"Go get him."

Buffy rushed up the stairs, tugging on a sleeping Spike's arm. "C'mon, Spike. Wake up."

"Buffy?" He blinked, clearly drowsy. "There a fire?"

"There's school," she said. "Dad said you could come with to drop me off."

He was on his feet in an instant, pulling on the first things he could find from his dresser.

* * *

"Thanks," Buffy said to Angelus. She shared a brief kiss with Spike. "You just came with for the kiss, didn't you?"

"You know it," he answered, smirking. She handed him a blanket, reaching for the door.

"Buffy," said Angelus, halting her movements. "I heard something about a Harvest coming up, whatever that is. It has to do with the Master. I think you should run it by your watcher."

"Darla will be right mad if she finds out you're working against the Master," Spike said, smugly.

"We were all better off when the Master was stuck in that dimension, away from us."

"You're just mad you aren't getting any," Spike taunted.

"Neither are you, Spike."

Buffy climbed out of the car, snickering. "Play nice, children." Angelus scowled at her, Spike instantly yelling an indignant retor_t._

* * *

_A.N: Reviews are love. Got an opinion? Share it. _


	8. Seventh Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS. I do own a single box set of the series, though.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, here it is," said Giles. "Five will fall, and out of their ashes five will rise, one of which will be the anointed one. And according to this, the Harvest is... yesterday."

"Yesterday," Buffy repeated. "Wow, that's a great warning in advance that we've gotten."

"And where did you say you heard of the Harvest?" asked Giles.

"A group of vampires were chatting. I killed them."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with the anointed one. Where do you suppose they'd meet?"

"I know where I'd go, if I were a vampire looking for tasty snacks," said Willow.

"Yeah," said Xander. "The school."

"I was gonna say the Bronze," Willow answered. "School's sorta empty during the night."

* * *

"Really hope we don't run into Darla," said Spike, accepting the stake Buffy handed to him.

"Darla?" asked Willow. "Who's that?"

"My mom," Buffy answered, thoughtlessly. "She's all for the Master winning."

"Your mom is helping the Master?" asked Xander. "And I thought my family had problems."

The music suddenly stopped, a vampire stepping up onto the stage. The door manager was held up to the vampire. "Maybe we should give them a few people," said Buffy. At the looks Willow and Xander gave her, she added, "They'll already be occupied and at ease, not expecting us." They still looked aghast. She shrugged it off, turning and watching. A few more people were eaten. She watched as Cordelia was pulled up, and felt a certain twinge of regret. "Spike, don't show yourself unless it's absolutely necessary."

She flipped over the banister, landing on the pool table. She grabbed a pool stick. "Was I not invited to the party?" She killed ten vampires with the pool table stick, the rest now staying at a distance. She hopped onto the stage. "Why don't you release her? I bet she tastes disgusting, anyways."

"Hey!" Cordelia exclaimed, even as she was saved. The vampire threw Cordelia, who managed to catch herself. She wisely got out of the way.

Buffy pulled out her stake, punching the vampire in the face. He fell back a few steps, only to punch her just as hard. They rolled around a bit, a few cheers going on in the background. He trapped her against the window, her stake falling from her hand. "You forgot to never let your guard down," he said.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing, too." She punched the window. "Sunlight!" He instantly cowered. She picked the stake off the ground, jabbing it through his heart. "Is in about eight or so hours, moron." She hopped off of the stage, getting lost in the gathering chaos.

She had just reached the stairs when she was forced against a wall. Darla was before her, in demon visage. "I can explain, really."

"There's no need. Angelus told you about the Harvest. You told your Watcher. Then you came here and stopped the Master from rising." Her eyes were smouldering with rage. "You're an idiot, Buffy. If he had been allowed to rise now, you would have gotten to keep your life."

Buffy closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow. She wasn't going to fight. Darla was her mother. And if she didn't want her...

"I'm not going to kill you," Darla continued, sounding almost concerned. "That's not what I meant, darling."

Buffy opened her eyes, confused. "You aren't mad at me?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, when you get home from school. I don't think the Master will be letting me go home early tonight. He likes to have an ear to complain to." Darla released Buffy, disappearing into the crowd.

Spike was soon before Buffy, looking her over. "You okay, love?"

"Fine. I don't know about Mom or Dad, though," said Buffy. "The Master's mad at Mom, who's mad at Dad."

* * *

When Buffy got home from school the next day, Spike following her and Angelus leading her in, all three of them tensed upon seeing Darla. Aside from Buffy seeing her last night, Darla hadn't been around lately.

"Grandmummy's home," said Drusilla, skipping into the room. She held a doll in one hand. "There's rotten news to be given."

Darla cast an annoyed glance at Drusilla. She pulled a book from her pocket, handing it to Angelus. "Page 59."

He flipped it open, silently. No one dared speak. Despite the front Angelus put up, Darla was the true leader of the family, as the oldest and top sire.

"Read it," Darla ordered.

"_The anointed one will rise and be unknown to the slayer. He will lead her to the Master. The slayer will die, and the Master will rise._ What is this?"

"A prophesy," said Darla. "What's supposed to happen if the Harvest failed. Good going, Angelus. You just ensured Buffy's death."

"I didn't ensure anything," said Angelus, defensively. "Besides, if the Harvest prophesy failed, why can't this other one? We just won't let her near the Master."

"That would be great, if some of his minions hadn't told him of how I'm living with the slayer. Not only was that hard to explain, but now he expects me to feed her to him."

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy, holding her close. _He must be able to sense my fear_, thought Buffy, leaning into the comfort offered to her. "Maybe the prophesy was translated wrong," said Spike. "Maybe 'the slayer dies' just meant that her power no longer matters, because the Master's so strong."

"I doubt it," said Darla. "I want the Master to be restored, but the first thing he'd probably do is try and capture Angelus, once he refuses to submit."

"I'd like to see him try," was said vampire's retort. "I've gotten stronger since our last meeting."

"So has he." Darla accepted a mug of blood from Drusilla. "You'll be captured, chained, and tortured for the rest of your eternal life. That means no more blood, fun, or massacres for you. I'd either manage to save you, or get killed trying. I'd probably tell Spike to get Buffy out of here, but the two would do something stupid and heroic, thus dying. And I have no clue what would happen to Drusilla."

"She'd try and save her sire, of course," said Angelus, sounding annoyed that Darla hadn't known.

"Of course I would," said Drusilla, offering Angelus a puppy.

"Get that fluffy thing out of my house." Angelus tried to push the licking, yapping Chihuahua out of his face. "If it's been going to the bathroom in the house, I'll have to punish you."

"I like being punished," said Dru, smiling. "Daddy's-"

"The bad kind of punishment," Angelus amended. "You give Darla human blood, but you offer me, your sire, a dog? Throw that thing outside."

"Sunshine knows as much as the stars."

Darla placed a hand on Drusilla's forearm. "Then talk to the stars, honey. Go put the doggy outside."

Drusilla pouted, even as she did as told. Buffy figured Drusilla had stolen it off the street, and there were wanted posters around somewhere. If it didn't get hit by a car, it should be fine.

"We'll be prepared when the day comes," said Angelus, shutting the book and handing it to Darla. "I'll help train Buffy, though it would be the most helpful if you did, Darla. You're the strongest vampire in the room, just because of age."

Darla smiled pleasantly. "That's true. I suppose I could give Buffy a few lessons."

"I'm her teacher," argued Spike, tightening his hold on Buffy as if that would ensure his words as true.

"And Darla's going to train Buffy, so she won't die," said Angelus, forcefully.

"...fine, but I get to help n' watch."

-

"We managed to stop the Harvest," said Giles. Buffy nodded. "The Master didn't rise." Buffy nodded again. "Yet something is keeping you bothered."

"Yeah, something is," Buffy agreed. "There's this other prophesy. The anointed one will find the slayer, and she won't know him. He'll lead the slayer to the Master. The Master will rise, and the slayer will die."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Where'd you hear that?"

"A book," Buffy informed. "My mom's working for the Master. She stole this prophesy book and showed me the passage."

"Your mother is working for the Master. Why am I not surprised?" Giles started searching through his books. "I suppose it would be best if we found the passage as well."

* * *

Darla handed Buffy a metal stake. "Don't be afraid to stake me with this when we're practicing. It won't kill me." Buffy stood still as Darla padded through her clothes, taking out all stakes, pencils, and anything else wooden. "I don't need your instincts kicking in with any of these," she explained. "Spike, pick up the wood and put it away somewhere."

"I'm not your clean up boy!"

"You said you wanted to help."

Spike bit out some grumbled response, gathering stakes and pencils. "Bloody dangerous, picking these up. Could fall and stake myself.

"Like running with scissors," Buffy said, thoughtfully. "You could poke your eye out like that."

Spike left the room for but a second, returning and sitting back down against the wall. "Angelus just wants you to train her because you're his sire. Not bloody fair. I'm just as great of a teacher. Yeah, you're stronger and faster than me, but we know about the same stuff."

"She needs the strongest and fastest vampire she can get to train her," said Darla, patience running thin. "The Master will be faster than anyone Buffy has fought before. We'll be counting on his overconfidence to win. Now either be quiet, or get out."

Spike crossed his arms and scowled, but was otherwise out of the way.

Buffy ducked the first blow, blocking both second and third punches. It took every last ounce of concentration to even see Darla, she was moving so fast. "Hit back," Darla ordered. Buffy tried, but only got thin air. Her arms were suddenly pinned to her sides, a voice whispering into her ear, "You're dead."

Buffy stumbled forward a few steps once released. "You're too fast. I can barely see you."

"Think the Master's too old to move that fast," added Spike.

"Older means faster, and you know it," said Darla. "And the Master probably won't overuse his speed, but he'll definitely use it. You need to hone your senses, Buffy. Don't look for me. _Feel _for me, with your slayer senses."

Buffy nodded, falling into stance.

"You have too many openings." Darla adjusted Buffy's stance, before taking a few steps back. "Let's go again."

* * *

Buffy collapsed onto Spike's bed. "Can't... move."

Spike laid down beside her. "That's what to expect after a training lesson with Darla. She really is better than me, at any rate. Has this whole age advantage thing."

"You just go easy on me," said Buffy. "Aren't you going to hold me?"

He pulled her into his arms, before tugging the blanket over them. "Thought you were too sore or something. And I don't go easy on you. I can't move as fast as Darla or Angelus. That super speed thing is just outta my reach."

"Poor baby," Buffy teased. "Forced to move at a crawl..."

"Shut your gob," he said, a hint of a smirk on his face despite his irritation. "I can bloody well move faster than you. Always will be able to."

"Even with my extra slayer boost?"

"...course," he said, falteringly. "But, even if I can't, I'd get the benefit of being your sire. Pretty nifty, innit?"

"How so?"

"Well..." He pulled her tighter against him. "You'll be mine, down to the deepest of levels. Gonna be carrying my mark, you see. And I'll be able to trace you from halfway across the globe if I want. Since you're my childe, n' not my sire, you won't go and cheat on me, or leave me for your sire cuz I _am_ your sire. And I won't have to be as jealous all the time. No, I'll probably be more jealous, but that's aside from the point. Possessive would be the correct word, I suppose. Less human, more animalistic. Angelus likes that word."

"And what benefits would I have?" asked Buffy. "To be loved unconditionally? Cared for? You won't leave me, or find someone else and make me share you?"

"Never, love. To the leaving or making you share, I mean. Course I'll love you unconditionally. Gonna spoil you rotten, and you'll appreciate it. And I'll only allow you to change people in the minion sense. I'll dust anyone you try and make into a mate."

"Can I dust anyone you try and make into a mate?"

"Anyone aside from yourself," he agreed, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Would never dream of changing anyone else into a mate, anyways."

* * *

_**A.N:** Thoughts?_


	9. Eighth Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything to do with BtVS. But, if the rights were to be given to me, I wouldn't turn them down... ((Guess that's obvious, though, huh?))_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure?" Buffy demanded. "On the school dance?"

"Positive. These calculations can't be wrong." Giles looked up from his book. "Buffy, it is important that we know. Is your family made up of vampires?"

Buffy bit her lip, glancing at the curious faces of Willow and Xander. It would be so easy to tell them. _'Yeah,' _she wanted to say. _'In fact, they're the scourge of Europe. I'm gonna join them someday!' _Somehow, she felt that she shouldn't. Maybe it was because Angelus had threatened her, and she knew better than to anger him. There were punishments a lot worse than no chocolate. She shivered, managing to pass it off with a false, exaggerated yawn. "Nah. They're just eccentric." She hadn't convinced them, she knew, but at least she hadn't _confirmed _any suspicions.

"So, we're going to get with the escaping, right?" asked Xander. "Because this whole the-slayer-dies thing doesn't sound of the good."

"I... I agree," said Willow, hesitantly, "but we leave, and the entire town will fall to The Master. And that would just be the start."

Buffy sighed. "I can't run." Weaklings weren't accepted into a family of vampires, after all.

* * *

"The school dance?" asked Spike. "Ten's wrong. It was a conch shell that kept order, not Piggy's glasses. The glasses just created disorder and carnage."

"Oh, thanks." Buffy wondered when he had read her book. Just yesterday he had had no clue to the answers. "Yeah, the school dance. Pretty sucky, right? I had been hoping we could go together."

"I'll go with you to stop the Master," said Spike. "Jack was all supported by the choir, not the band. Did you even read the book?"

"Yes, I did. Just really quickly. And no, you won't go with me. I won't have you die in some heroic attempt to save me."

"Course I'm bloody well coming with you!"

Buffy raised a brow. "We'll see. So, who was possibly a psychopath before going to the island?"

"Roger. Are you sure you read the thing?"

Buffy looked at the ceiling. "Maybe... I might have just skimmed through it real fast..."

Spike sighed. "Did a right bad job of it, too. If you'd read it, you'd know that Simon was the one who was torn apart. Best part of the book, I say. Bunch of boys ripping apart their best chance at survival."

"Ew, that's sick," said Buffy, making a face.

"Thought you like violence."

"Yeah. Not ripping a person to pieces, giving them a slow, painful, horrible death, with flesh being torn and ripped off from all directions. That's just sick."

"Is pretty grotesque," Spike agreed, nonetheless uncaring. "I myself prefer keeping the skin _on _the person. Gives me more blood to drain."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Who gave Ralph's hiding spot away?"

"Samneric. Next time you better read it. I'm not gonna be your answer book every time."

Buffy suppressed a snicker. Spike could never resist reading her books.

* * *

"How... how could this happen?" Willow stared at the F- on her page. She glanced at Buffy's paper. An A+! "Can I see you paper?" Where had she gone wrong? She placed her paper beside Buffy's. The answers were all the same, just worded differently. Willow got to the bottom, finding a note...

_'You're a terrible student._'

Buffy was staring at the door, oblivious to the worst trick of the Hellmouth yet. How had Willow failed? It just wasn't possible.

"Did you see that boy?" asked Buffy.

"What? Boy? Buffy, this is serious! _Look_!"

"I mean, it's a high school. What's up with little kids wandering the halls? And what was he sorry about?"

"I don't know, but, Buffy, you've gotta check this out."

Willow waited anxiously as Buffy looked over the paper. "See? I have the same answers as you, and I failed! I have to be dreaming!" She winced after she got a slayer-packed pinch, a bruise forming on the back of her right hand. "Ouch. Not dreaming."

A yell filled the air, filled with horror and fright. Willow went to glare at the boy, anger halted at the sight of tarantulas climbing out of his textbook. No wonder other kids were starting to scream. She climbed onto her desk, avoiding the spiders on the floor. Buffy squashed one under a flip flop. One climbed on her foot. How was she not freaking out? If anything, she appeared mesmerized.

Willow realized, with a hysterical amusement, that Xander was on his desk as well. The classroom had been next-to-full when they had got there, so he had had to sit a few rows back. Technically, he could have sat beside one of-

A hint of a tickle dusted across Willow's hand. She screamed, waving her arm around, but the furry little thing refused to let go. "Buffy! Buffy, get it!"

Buffy turned, plucked the thing up from Willow, and dropped it on the ground. Then she stepped on it. "These things are hard to kill. I mean, I step on them, and they're still twitching. And the guts? You should-"

"Stop! No more descriptions!"

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy waited impatiently for her watcher to show up. She could hear him runnning into bookshelves. How long did it take for him to get to her in the small school library?

Her feet felt icky from the spider guts. Willow refused to be within a foot of her, even as she denied it. Buffy didn't know what was wrong with the eight-legged creatures. Drusilla had always been quite fond of holding them, and then stomping on them, all the while giggling away. She had never screamed.

Giles stumbled out from behind a shelf. "Buffy. There you are. It seems I had gotten lost..."

"Amongst the shelves?" asked Xander. "That takes talent."

"Spiders came out of nowhere and attacked!" Willow said, abruptly.

Buffy raised a brow at the girl. "They came out of that guy's book. Wendell, I think he's called. And then they crawled all over, and everyone freaked out. And maybe they had the right idea. Just look at what squishing them did to my shoes!"

"Oh, my... Those are all from the spiders?"

Buffy nodded. "And there were at least a dozen more."

"I'll be sure to look into this..."

"I'm gonna go home and change my shoes," said Buffy. Normally her clothes being gross wasn't reason enough to go home, but people were following Willow's lead and refusing to be near her. Plus, it felt gross. "You guys go talk to Wendell."

* * *

_BAM BAM BAM_

Angelus growled, finally giving up and opening his eyes. He barely got sleep as it was, and now he had to deal with some stupid human knocking at the door. He tossed off the blanket, uncaring that he had almost ripped it in half. Darla was gone with The Master again. Maybe, if she was angry enough, she would stay more than five minutes.

After pulling on the first things he found- a black shirt and jeans, good for blending in- he made his way to the front door. He was already imagining the ways he'd torture this person. He took a breath in preparation for a seductive, tricking comment...

...and smelled Buffy. He scowled at the door, and the continuing bangs. He had given her a house key. He didn't think she was stupid enough to lose it, or leave it at home. Making sure to stay out of the way of the sunlight, he opened the door. He had to jump back about an inch, misjudging the sun. Buffy was on the other side of the door, as he had expected. What he hadn't expected were the beasts that were fast-approaching. She practically dived into the house. "Shut the door!"

Angelus did just that. About seven feet tall, with scaly blue skin, bug eyes, sharp teeth, and claws filled with poison that could put a vampire in a coma, the things were not to be taken lightly. What were they called? Lynchles, he thought.

Buffy was taking off her shoes, which were covered in caking goo. Angelus didn't remember Lynchles secreting goo, but demons were Spike's expertise. Spike, who once more proved that he could sleep through anything. It was bad for survival. _How am I going to train **that **out of him? _

He had more important things to worry about at the moment, however. Like the fact that his door was creaking as those monsters pressed on it. A hole in his wall during daylight, plus Lynchles, was not a situation he wanted to be in. "Go get Spike." As an after thought, he added, "And Drusilla."

It wasn't long before he heard Spike, Drusilla, and Buffy were making their way downstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Spike, eyes focussing on the bulging door.

"I couldn't fight them," said Buffy. Angelus couldn't remember her ever sounding more despairing than she did then. "I... I mean, I can beat practically anything! And they just started chasing me! And then my key was gone, and they were catching up..."

"I think they're Lynchle demons," said Angelus, to Spike. "Weaknesses?"

"Lanchle demons," Spike corrected. "Right dangerous, those. Gotta cut off the head. Or light it on fire."

"Buffy, go get us weapons," Angelus ordered, "and stay out of the way."

Drusilla was stepping up to the door, making Angelus regret having her woken up as well. She had terrible self-preservation skills. "I smell fear," she said. "They come from within. Naughty beasts!" She threw open the door. Before Angelus could scold her for stupidity, she was screaming and jumping out of the daylight, monsters rushing into the room.

"Catch!"

Angelus managed to grab the axe before it sliced him in half, Spike falling to his side. As stupid as Spike might be, he had never failed Angelus in battle. The monsters charged, the two of them fighting back to back. Heads went flying, blue blood spraying out like a cheap horror film and coating the both of them. Movements became sluggish, poison-coated claws coming close, closer, closer...

The monster screamed as a knife was shoved into its eye, head flailing to and fro. Buffy picked up the axe, swinging with all her might. The ancient, sturdy blade broke in half, the end of it clattering as it hit the floor. Blood dripped down the demon's neck. It switched directions, going for Buffy. She shoved the handle- all that was left- of the axe into its remaining eye, taking Spike's weapon from his immobile hands. With a quick swing, head and body fell separately.

Angelus found that killing the creature wasn't enough to get rid of the goo's effect.

For the first time in fifty years, he was vulnerable. If he ever had a nightmare, this just might be it.

"I'll go get help," Buffy announced. "My watcher has to know something!"

And she left two vampires, incapable of movement, alone with an open door streaming in sunlight. With only an insane vampiress for protection.

* * *

Buffy gasped for breath as she entered the library. Her way over had been interrupted by screams of help, and all-about confusion.

"Giles! I need your help!"

"Buffy, there you are," he said, his tone of relief enough to halt her. "A girl has been put in the hospital. She was found in the school basement with bruises and shattered bones. I dare say we should pay her a visit."

"My family-"

Willow and Xander entered the room, Xander pulling a P.E shirt over his head.

"What's with you?" asked Buffy.

"Xander's clothes disappeared in front of the class," said Willow, clearly suppressing giggles.

"Oh. That sucks." Why had she come here again? She couldn't get the disturbing mental image of a naked Xander out of her head...

* * *

Spike couldn't see the door, but he was hoping the sun wouldn't reach him. If he was lucky, it would burn Angelus. His idiot of a sire had jabbed the thing in the abdomen, the only place that caused the demon to emit a sluggish-movement causing goo.

His hand _had _moved a centimeter, but that wasn't really noteworthy. It had taken the last ten minutes and a lot of will power.

"Naughty demon hurt Daddy and Spike."

Fortunately, Spike could move his eyes. He watched Drusilla as far as he could without turning his head. _Un_fortunately, he couldn't speak to tell her the antidote. All it took was being drenched in a liquid.

* * *

"Yes, she wasn't the first victim," the doctor repeated. "Billy was. Poor kid's stuck in a coma."

"Billy?" asked Buffy. "Can we see him?"

They were led down the hall, into a room like any other. Aside from the familiar child on the bed. "That's... Billy?"

"Terrible, isn't it?" asked the doctor.

"Well, yeah," said Buffy. "I saw him just the other day!"

"He's all over the news paper!" Giles added in, quickly. "Come on, Buffy. Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate this." Buffy felt offended at the rushing, but Giles wasn't usually rude to her for the sake of being mean. So, she resolved to follow him. If he _was _just being mean, she wouldn't follow him next time. Satisfied, she followed her watcher out of the hospital.

* * *

"Giles, he's the boy I've been seeing around school!"

"Why haven't you said anything before? And not in the hospital. They might consider you insane."

"...oh. Yeah." Buffy frowned, before coming back to herself. "It can't be Billy, though, because he's in a coma."

"Yes, but it could be his astral projection. Many believe one can leave their body during sleep. However, I don't see what we can do about it. I'm afraid we're at a stand still."

"Stand still... Oh! Dad! Spike! They can't move! And I left the door open!" At Giles' expression, she explained, "On my way home, demons started attacking. I couldn't fight them, so I ran home. But then I couldn't find my key, and Dad was there, and I got Spike to help fight..."

"What did the demons look like?" asked Giles.

"Big, and _really _tall. Blue scales, and bulging eyes. Shark teeth. Claws dripping some weird liquid. They were really intimidating, and I couldn't even leave a mark!"

"Oh, I know this one. They're Lanchls. You can only kill them by beheading them or lighting them on fire. I can't remember exactly what, but a certain act will cause it to cover a person in its immobilizing innards. Soaking in water gets rid of the effect."

"Water?" Buffy repeated, disbelievingly. "I can do that."

"We should go with," said Giles. "It is very likely that a nightmare may stop you."

Buffy didn't think it was a bright idea, but he was right. The four of them ran down the hall-

"Where's Xander?" Willow's head was swivelling as she gazed down either side of the hall, even glancing at the ceiling as if Xander could float.

"I believe he went that way," said Giles, pointing to the left. He hesitated, before pulling a stake from his pocket and handing it to Willow. "I'll find him. Stick together."

* * *

Willow gasped for breath, not quite keeping up with Buffy's run. A hand wrapped around her throat, and she screamed for Buffy's help. Why were they in a cemetery? Why was it night? Buffy tossed the vampire away. Ten more rose.

"Get out of here!" Buffy ordered. Willow didn't need to be told twice. Personal safety was the main reason, but so was her mission: helping save Buffy's family.

She finally reached Buffy's house after what felt like hours of running, unnerved by the wide-open doorway. Within, she could see Angelus and Spike, frozen back to back. "Hang on, I'll go fill a bathtub or something!"

A sing song voice filled the air. "The witch has come to help."

Willow looked up, finding the long-haired, seemingly-insane vampire gazing at her. Drusilla, Buffy's sister, if Willow wasn't mistaken. "Um... no, not a witch, but I am helping, because Buffy got held up at the graveyard, which really sucked, but I got away alright, so I guess it's fine, and I'm here to help. So where's the bathroom?"

* * *

Buffy scowled at the boy. "Come on already! Just face him! He's a stupid, horrible monster who's about to kill us!"

Billy fidgeted. But then, he glanced at Buffy, and seemed to see something there. He ran at the hideous monster that represented a coach who had beat him into his coma, ripping off its face. Light shined out. The heart monitors went up. Billy was awakening.

* * *

Spike listened as Drusilla helped out that red haired girl. Willow? He hoped his sire had enough sense not to kill the girl.

Small hands were gripping him awkwardly. "S-sorry about this, but I need to soak you in water, and that means getting you in the bathtub, which I can't do without dragging you there." Drusilla was carrying Angelus, if her words were anything to go by.

Wet. Spike got a breath-full of water, instantly coughing into the bath. Those same human hands dragged him up and helped get the rest of him soaked, until he could move everything again.

Something large and heavy abruptly fell on him. It was Angelus. Spike spluttered as he was pushed under once more. Big hands- Angelus'- gripped him this time, pulling him up. He glared into golden eyes. "This was all your fault, you know. Cutting it open? You're a bloody fool!"

"You're the fool, _William. _You just happened to leave out the fact that its insides could freeze us!"

Spike growled, and reached for Angelus. It was a stupid plan, and Spike had known it even as he acted it out. Over the last hundred years, he found himself becoming _more _in Angelus' control, by some sick twist of fate. Or maybe it was his own fault for wanting to belong so badly. Whatever the case, Angelus never lost a fight, and tended to win very quickly. So, when Spike found himself pinned on the opposite side of the tub, incapable of doing more than squirming, he wasn't surprised. He did feel stupid, though...

"Let's see if you still hate being punished."

Spike swallowed, shaking his head. "Not... not fair." But Angelus was already guiding Spike to the basement, barely allowing the smaller vampire to walk on his own.

So wrapped up, neither realized Willow had seen their demon faces. Nor did they realize she had left with a head spinning with shocking knowledge.

* * *

**_A.N: So... was it entertaining? Or just strange?_**


	10. Ninth Chapter

_**Warnings: **_You see more of Buffy's twistedness in this chapter, so proceed with caution.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS. Unfortunately...  
_

* * *

Buffy made her way home, any and all tension having left her. Billy had woken up. That meant everything should have gone back to nor-

Pain burst in her back as she was knocked to the ground, something having ran straight into her. She looked up into wide gray eyes. "Willow?" Her friend's chest was heaving, eyes wild.

"Um... hi, Buffy. Uh... sorry..." Willow offered a shaking hand.

Buffy allowed her friend to help her up, dusting herself off. "What's up with you? You seem freaked."

"I..." Willow shook her head. "No. It's nothing. Is the nightmare thing over yet? Because, I mean, I saw something, but I'm not sure if it's a nightmare, or reality, because I never had a dream about it, and everyone else said they were dreams, and it wasn't really my worst fear or anything, but it was definitely scary, and it would mean what you said wasn't true."

"..." Buffy blinked, waiting a minute for the words to fully process. "Oh. Yeah. The whole nightmare thing's over. Billy faced his nightmare. What did you see?"

Willow glanced left, then right. Buffy followed Willow's example, feeling ridiculous. They were alone, even if they were in the middle of the street. Everyone was still recuperating from the nightmares. Willow took a step closer, finally speaking in a conspiring tone. "Spike and Angelus. They... they were vampires."

_They were that careless? _Buffy resisted the urge to stare, silently. She had a feeling that wasn't the right way to handle this. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" said Willow. "And you know it's true!"

"I... I don't! It's not true. It was probably some left over nightmare, of _theirs _if not yours."

"But-"

Buffy placed her hands on Willows's forearms. "Don't tell Giles. He'll freak."

Willow narrowed her eyes, pulling from Buffy's grip. "Why?"

"Watcher, vampire," said Buffy, simply.

"So you admit they're vampires," said Willow, matter-of-factly. Buffy winced. Willow continued, "I won't tell, because you asked me to. But... Buffy, it's not right to lie to him like this. To _us _like this. We need to be able to trust each other."

"Trust?" Buffy repeated. She could remember countless times that Spike had told her to trust him. Angelus had said to not trust anything or anyone outside of her family, and even then to be wary of Drusilla. "You trust _me_?"

Willow's eyes were sad. "I did. When you're ready, we'll tell everyone else, alright?"

Buffy couldn't place the weird sinking feeling in her chest. "Alright. You go let Giles know everything's alright. I'll go check on Spike and Dad." Willow turned, and walked away, a slight slump to her shoulders. Buffy shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

A drop gathered at the tip of a rock, splashed there from a puddle by shoe-clad feet. It started to hang, before finally allowing gravity to take it. It hit the ground, exploding into little tiny drops.

"Darla!"

The vampire looked up, relieved. She was bored out of her skull, and could only find so much entertainment in The Master's drab cave. He had insisted she stay and wait the chaos up above out, but had otherwise ignored her altogether.

She offered her creator a bow. "Master."

"Closer, my dear," he said, with a friendly little hand gesture. She did as told, shortening a distance of three yards to three feet. "I wish to talk to you of my plans for reaching freedom."

She remained silent, waiting. He liked to take pauses while he spoke, to fully formulate what he was going to say. It was part of his genius. He was never impulsive, unlike every other vampire she knew. She liked to think she had inherited that trait from him.

"I was supposed to have the anointed one help."

"The kid," said Darla, remembering the small, powerful demon. "Where is he?" She hadn't seen him for at least a week.

"Your great grandchild killed him."

Darla rolled her eyes. "Spike." Now she knew why he had demanded what the anointed one looked like. "Do you want me to kill him?" She wouldn't really kill him, despite how easy it would be. Just the thought of living with a miserable, angry, hormonal slayer was enough to turn her off to the idea. Not to mention the fact that Spike helped translate Drusilla's crazy visions. Still, Darla knew she was expected to offer.

"No, that's alright. We have too few Master vampires in our bloodline as it is, without killing them off. After I rise, we'll... _persuade_ him to join us. And Angelus, if he refuses to join.."

Darla kept her gaze blank, even as her mind rushed. She was only being told things she already knew, but hearing it only had it confirmed. If The Master was to rise, there would be no more travelling the world and slaughtering innocents with Angelus. A vampire had to have priorities, and she had already set this one over a hundred years ago.

"For now, we have greater things to discuss. I hear you're housing a slayer?"

Buffy entered a relatively silent house. "Hello?"

"Buffy."

The slayer's eyes were drawn to the base of the stairs. "Daddy," she greeted. Angelus was standing there, hands in pockets, eyes gleaming. He seemed to be pleased with himself. Buffy was worried. "Where's Spike?"

"His room."

Buffy cast Angelus an accusing glance as she walked up the stairs, brushing by him. She stopped at the first door on the right, peeking in. Spike rested at the foot of his bed, usually-pale skin now seeming to be uniformly red, black, and blue. She cringed at what had to be marks from hot pokers, before turning to stomp back down the stairs.

She placed herself before Angelus, hands on hips. Her glare was returned with smug confidence. "Why did you _torture _him? Couldn't you have found some stranger to take your... creative juices out on?"

"You think I tortured him for the hell of it?"

Buffy remained silent, keeping his gaze.

"As nice as that sounds, I had a reason. He knew that that monster could freeze us with its guts, and didn't tell me. Then he blamed it on me, and tried to attack me. He needed to learn to take responsibility for his actions, and actually give me all of the details in battle."

Buffy lowered her hands from her hips. "And _then_, on top of all that, he tried to attack you? What is he, an idiot?" She rolled her eyes, turning to the door. "I'll be right back."

Buffy cursed her height. Being on the shorter side made it really hard to see through the crowd in the Bronze. She was just glad it wasn't Friday, or there'd be strobe lights to make it that much harder.

So far, her mission was a no-go. How was she supposed to discern this specific type of person from others?

"...and then I said, hey, isn't that the shirt I donated to _Good Will_?"

Buffy spun around, eyes zeroing in on a babbling brunette. She pushed her way through a group of teenagers, who swayed to the music as if in a trance. "Cordelia!"

The cheerleader stopped mid-sentence, eyes locking with Buffy's green. "What? Do you want some fashion advise or something? Because you could ask anyone here for some, and it would be an improvement."

Buffy ignored the insult, plowing on. "How do you know if someone's a virgin?"

The girls around Cordelia burst into laughter, Cordelia herself seeming taken aback. "Um, what?"

Buffy sighed, looking back around the crowd. She spotted a girl who looked to be about fifteen dancing with a female friend. The female friend kept glancing at the bar tender with mushy eyes.

Now, how to get the girl to follow her home? _I could drag her, or knock her unconscious... _No, not going to work. That would cause too much of a scene. So, what _should _she do?

The answer came unbidden, as she caught sight of a guy dancing with a group of friends. Well, dancing would be a bit of an overstatement. His shoulders were hunched, and he stood like a rigid board, looking completely out of place. He looked to be about seventeen, with short brown hair and gray eyes. She approached him confidently. Hewould do.

"Hey," she said, voice a bit more choppy than she would have liked.

He jumped, head swiveling wildly. He only calmed when he saw her, finally placing the voice. He looked behind him, at her, behind him, and back at her. Seeming to realize that she was indeed talking to him, he said, "Hey."

"I was thinking, maybe I could have this next dance?"

It was a synch. She had persuaded the boy (apparently named Randal) to walk her home after only half an hour. He glanced around, nervously. He didn't realize he was the safest than he'd be for the rest of the night.

She finally stopped before her house. She glanced at Randal, who was looking even more nervous. "I have a phone inside, if you want to call someone to pick you up."

"I... no, that's..." His timid nature won over his attempt at manliness. He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. And... and maybe, you and me... we could..."

"Do this again?" she offered, granting him a smile. He smiled back. "Sure." She opened the door, and gestured for him to enter first.

A growl sounded. There was a blur, followed by a scream. Buffy stared in horror as Randal flailed in Angelus grip, not sure if she was relieved or not when Angelus snapped the boy's neck and dropped him to the ground.

"Dad! What did you just do?" She stared down at Randal, or, more correctly, the body. It was bleeding messily over the floor.

Angelus gripped her by the shoulders, yanking her forward a few steps. She nearly tripped over Randal. Angelus' eyes glowed gold, and she wondered what had caused him to get so upset when it was he at fault. "I thought we settled that no humans were supposed to be touching you, especially if they're looking at you like that. What was that just now, a promise of a date?"

"...huh?" Buffy blinked, realization dawning. "No! He wasn't... Dad! He was for Spike!"

Angelus released her, frowning. "What?"

"Spike's can't exactly go hunting like that, and I figured the blood of a virgin would help him heal faster. But now _you've _just killed Spike's dinner and spilled it all over the floor."

Angelus licked his bloody lips. "That would explain why he tasted so good."

"Yeah, and he wasn't for you. _You _can hunt on your own, and aren't totally weak." Buffy crossed her arms. "If Spike didn't totally deserve the condition he's in, I'd be really mad at you."

Angelus raised a brow at her, too amused and pleased to get angry. He licked the blood from his hand. It really was good blood.

"Now, I'm gonna go out and find someone else for Spike to eat. _Please _don't eat them." Buffy tripped over the body on her way out, hands clinging on the doorknob and managing to keep her relatively upright. "And I'm not cleaning that!"

Angelus wondered if he should let the disrespect go, since he had gotten such a wonderful meal out of it. He glanced down at the body, thoughtfully.

Buffy glanced about as she walked. It would be nice to find a nice, tasty meal close to home. She wasn't in the mood to manipulate another guy into going home with her. The current plan was to find someone, knock them out, and then drag them back to her house. Angelus wouldn't even get suspicious, because an unconscious someone is by no means giving her 'wrong' looks.

A shrill cry rang through the air, followed by familiar laughter. Buffy ran towards the sound, and had only gone a block or two when Drusilla came in sight. She held a small baby in one hand, and was speaking to it in riddles. There was a stroller near by, two adults with snapped necks on the ground by it. The crying was coming not from the baby in Drusilla's hand, but from the carriage.

"Dru," said Buffy, looking up to her sister.

The vampiress placed the baby on a bush next to her. It looked very uncomfortable. Brown eyes turned to Buffy for but a second, and the slayer knew that Drusilla knew everything. "Naughty Spike, being rude to Daddy."

"I know," said Buffy. "He doesn't seem to learn very well. I thought he'd know better after the last ten times."

"My prince doesn't bend easily. He needs to be reminded again and again." Druslla scooped up the second infant, this time holding it out to Buffy. Buffy took a step back and away, not wanting anything to do with the squirming thing. Drusilla followed the slayer, once more holding the baby within Buffy's grasp. "This will restore him."

Buffy hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to carry a screaming baby. But, if Dru said it was for the best, it had to be. "Alright. Thanks."

Drusilla nodded, humming as she picked up the original baby from its place on the bush.

Buffy's house was in sight when she found herself under attack. She kicked the vampire in the stomach, taking the buffer seconds as time to put the baby down on the curb. She got a demon-kick to the jaw while she was at it, and managed to grab the foot as it started to pull away. She pulled, hard, the vampire toppling over and hitting the ground hard. She pulled the stake from her waist band, raising the stake and poising it over the vampire's heart. It kneed her in the gut, sending her stumbling off.

"You will die soon," it said, grinning. "Soon, the Master will be risen! You can't defeat him by killing me!"

Buffy punched it in the face. "I'm not trying to. I'm killing you because you're asking for it." With a swift move, she jabbed the stake through its heart. Buffy stuffed the stake back into her waist band, scooping up the baby. The sounds it made were even more ear-splitting now.

Buffy barely managed to get the door open with her hands full of baby. This time, Angelus didn't greet her at the door. There was still-wet blood on the floor, but the body was notably absent. Buffy made her way up the stairs, resolving to feed the baby to Spike before anything else could intervene.

She entered Spike's room, freezing at the doorway. Angelus sat across from Spike, Randal in his arms. Though both were silent and gazing at her, she had a feeling Angelus had been mocking Spike not even two minutes ago. She knelt beside Spike, holding the baby up to him. He winced as he moved forward to bite it, eyes flashing golden and fangs extended.

"Drusilla gave it to me," Buffy informed. "She said it would heal you. I didn't know babies worked the same as virgins. I mean, obviously a baby's a virgin, but that doesn't seem to be why." His lack of speech made her want to speak on and on. That was, until she saw his skin returning to perfection right before her eyes. What had before stayed stubbornly on his skin was now not a trace.

"Cool. I wish I could heal like that."

Angelus tossed Dead Randal at Spike, who caught it with ease. "Clean it up."

Spike opened his mouth, perhaps to complain. Buffy elbowed him hard in the ribs. Spike nodded his ascent. The marks may have faded, but the memories hadn't.

It was nearly morning as Darla made her way home. The Master had suggested she stay the night, but it was important she got home. If she stayed tonight, she might be stuck inside for the next week, listening to the Master drone on. As intelligent as he was, and as lovely as his speeches could be, Buffy was not at all prepared for fighting him. Honestly, Darla didn't think all the training in the world could help Buffy defeat The Master. The fight would probably be over in a second, no matter what they did.

She slowed to a stop, watching as Drusilla cradled a clearly-dead baby to her chest. "Dru, darling, what are you doing? It's nearly daylight."

Drusilla looked up. "Grandmummy! I'm making the angel into a demon."

Darla eyed the baby, then eyed the dried blood on Drusilla's chest. Then she grabbed the baby from Drusilla and ripped its dead head off its dead body. She dropped them to the ground, carelessly, before linking a hand with Drusilla. "Come on."

Another reason why she had to go home. Her family was too insane to even use survival instincts, or common sense.

* * *

A.N: So? Whatcha think? Reviews are love :)


	11. Tenth Chapter

_**A.N****:** I was going to update on Saturday, but I was so excited by all the reviews, I couldn't help myself. I just **had **to get this out to you guys. Hope you like it!_

_**Warnings: **__Um... maybe sappiness?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In fact, every once in a while, you might even see lines from the show. If you do, I don't claim those, either. Though I haven't heard complaints about that, so I'm positive you all were brilliant and figured that out without this disclaimer.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to go in this? What am I, a sacrificial virgin?" Buffy looked at the beautiful dress Darla was holding out to her. "He kills me and sleeps with my dead body?" Buffy managed to catch the dress when it was suddenly thrown at her.

"It's the school dance. You may not get to go, but you can at the very least wear something pretty. Get ready. I'm going to go take care of Spike," said Darla.

Buffy bit her lip. 'Take care of Spike' meant chaining him down or something so he couldn't come and help her. She had spoken with Darla, and they had agreed that it was for the best.

While she was dressing, she listened in on the sounds from outside her room.

Crashes. "Get that bleeding thing away from me!"

"It'll only be for one night."

"The one night Buffy needs my help. Bloody hell, Angelus! You're in on this too?"

"Shut up, William. Be a good childe and let us chain you down."

"Let _go _of me. Did Buffy put you up to this?"

"Buffy and I agreed it was for the best. If you keep moving, you'll hurt yourself."

The sound of locks clicking in place, chains rattling, and then growling filled the air in quick succession. _They've got him_, thought Buffy, slipping stakes into her dress. She picked up a crossbow, slinging it over her back. She slipped into the front room. Buffy wondered when those hooks had been put into the wall. They were currently connected to the chains keeping Spike captive. Buffy set her crossbow down, making her way to the demoned-out blond.

He fell back into his human visage when she approached. "Buffy. You've gotta get me outta this. I can help you."

"Help me by staying alive." She reached out, cupping his face. "I love you, Spike. If I come back from this, you can take me to that dance, but I'm not going to risk you."

"I'm a vampire. I can fight right well, and you know it."

"Yeah, but not against someone even Dad can barely touch." She leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against his. "Whatever happens, it's not your fault." She pulled away, picking up her crossbow.

"Buffy," he said, watching her leave. "Buffy, love, please. Let me come with you. I can help."

"I told you. I want you alive." She had her hand on the door, glancing back over her shoulder. She almost ran back and threw herself at him, his eyes were so blue and desperate. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Buffy fingered her cross bow. "You really are amazing."

"Buffy!"

She ignored him, his shouts going unheard once the door shut behind her. She felt sick inside, even as she felt relieved. He was safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Buffy followed Darla through the graveyard. "I thought the chosen one was supposed to lead me."

"Spike killed the chosen one," Darla answered. "I told him who the chosen one was, and Spike dragged the boy into the sun. It was really pathetic."

"Wait. Spike _dragged _the chosen one into the sun? Doesn't that mean Spike got burnt?"

"It means he wrapped a wire around the chosen one's neck and pulled until the boy stumbled into the sun and burnt to death. I told him that the chosen one would lead you to the Master, and Spike decided he'd just kill the chosen one. He's stupid," said Darla. She sighed. "And those chains won't hold him forever. Angelus is keeping watch over Spike, but that could end up any number of ways."

They walked through some underground passageway, most likely the sewers. "Right through there," said Darla. "I'm going to leave, but you won't be alone. You have all the training I've given you. Remember, count on his overconfidence."

Buffy stumbled into a huge room.

"Slayer. I knew you would come." Buffy quickly pulled her crossbow out. She spotted the Master, and sent an arrow flinging. He caught it. "Amazing. Your aim is excellent. Once I kill you, the power in your veins will free me. If you had never come, I could never rise."

_No duh, Sherlock. _To him, she said, "Let's get this over with. I have a dance to attend."

She spun around as he left her sight. _Concentrate on feeling him_. But it was too hard. She went to shoot, hitting thin air. Arms were suddenly around her, holding her in place. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move... She was frozen. Pain erupted in her neck as the Master bit down. The world was becoming fuzzy. A shove. Wetness. Her throat was so full of the liquid, and the fuzziness was increasing...

* * *

Angelus glanced at the clock. Half an hour had passed. He would never admit it, but he was getting worried. He approached Spike. The vampire was still struggling against his bonds, curses streaming from his mouth every so often. "Spike, I'm going to let you out."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We're going to go and find Buffy, but you have to follow me, and stay by my side. Understand?"

Spike was silent for a moment, before nodding.

Angelus unlocked the chains, Spike instantly to his feet. "What are we waiting for? She could be dead!"

"Shut up and follow me." Angelus forced himself to go a bit slower than his full speed would allow, so Spike could keep up. He was following Buffy's scent. It wasn't long before they were in an open room.

Spike reached Buffy first. She was on the ground, limp, face immersed in a puddle. Angelus felt red hot anger fill him. His daughter was _dead._ Spike quickly pulled her onto dry ground, tears filling his eyes. "What do we do? CPR?"

"We don't have air," Angelus reminded, bitterly. "We need a human."

"All it takes to get air is to breathe," Spike argued, voice coming out in a rush. "It's how humans get air, so we can do it too, right? Right, Angelus?"

It sounded reasonable, if Angelus thought about it. "We'll try it." _And if it doesn't work, I'll kill the Master myself. _When Buffy choked out water, chest moving as she breathed, Angelus had never felt such relief in his unlife. Spike had pulled Buffy into a tight embrace, and was murmuring words of endearment and love into her ear, tears now streaming. He really was pathetic, but Angelus figured that's what made Spike different than most vampires; his uncanny compassion. He pushed Spike out of the way, pulling Buffy into a hug himself.

"Hey! She's my soul mate! Give her back!"

"You don't have a soul," Angelus reminded, tightening his hold on Buffy. "She's _my _daughter. You had your turn."

"But you're not supposed to be a sap," Spike complained. "Give me my Buffy back."

"I- guys, I appreciate the love," Buffy said, voice strangled from lack of air. Angelus loosened his hold. "But I sorta need to go and stop the Master now."

Angelus couldn't suppress a growl. He brushed her hair aside, unable to keep his demon visage at bay. "He _bit _you. I'm going to chain him up and torture him for years, until he's begging for mercy. Then I'll-"

"I think it's better if I go and kill him nice and quick," Buffy interrupted. "But I need you to let me go."

Angelus released Buffy, getting to his feet. Spike instantly helped Buffy up, pressing kisses all over her face, saying her name over and over again. "Spike, she's alive. We've established that."

"But she _died_," Spike said, miserably. "Because I wasn't here to help..."

"She would have died anyhow, but you'd be dust and she'd stay dead. Stop being a 'Nancy boy,' as you so wonderfully put it, and help her find the Master."

Spike nodded. "Alright. I can do that."

* * *

"Stay out of sight," Buffy ordered.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone _again_," Spike insisted. Arms suddenly wrapped around him in an immobilizing embrace.

"I've got him. Go ahead, Buffy."

"Bloody hell, Angelus!"

Buffy ignored the bantering two, making her way to the top of the school. The Master was babbling to himself about all the damage he would cause. "Hey, bat-face."

The Master turned around, face twisting into surprised confusion. "You're dead."

"I may be dead, but I'm still prettier than you." She smirked, pulling out a stake. He lifted a hand. She followed the movements as if being pulled by an invisible force.

"You forgot. I defeated you once, and I can do it again." He leaned forward. She could hear Spike struggling and Angelus growling. The Master paused. "You brought friends?"

Buffy shoved him through the somehow-broken glass of the glass dome. He cried out, only to turn to bones as he was stabbed through the heart by a broken wooden rail below. Coincidences could be quite strange.

She instantly found herself in a death grip, Spike seeming to be trying to squeeze the life out of her. "Never doubted you, really," he said, burying his face in her hair. "I wanted to help you, could have helped you..."

"You can't do everything for me, Spike. I'm a slayer, and that means I have to stop apocalypses. That's a job for a slayer, not a vampire."

He pulled back, eyes locking with hers. "I don't bloody care. You're not leaving me behind like that again, you hear?"

"Spike, don't have her make stupid promises." Angelus gave Spike a harsh push, the unsuspecting vampire stumbling back a few feet. "And give me a turn." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "You did great, Buffy. Better than I could have. And you're right. It was a job for a slayer, not a vampire." The words seemed unnatural coming from him. Buffy figured they were to prove a point to Spike more than to make her happy. Angelus brushed her hair aside. She shivered as he ran his thumb over the bite mark. "Spike, come here."

"What, do I finally get a turn again?"

"Erase this stupid mark."

"Erase it," Buffy repeated. "You can't erase a vampire bite mark."

"I meant for him to bite over it," Angelus explained. "I won't be having my daughter marked by a dead vampire that I hate. Unless you want me to bite over the mark. I'd be-"

"No bloody way," Spike interrupted. "Buffy's my eternal mate, remember?"

"Eternal. At least it's more realistic than soul mate," Angelus said, stepping aside. "Buffy, are you okay with this?"

She could hear that it was only a courtesy statement, a rare thing for him. What he was really saying was, _Say yes or I'll hold you down and bite you if Spike refuses. _"Um... yeah. Of course." Spike wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She watched as blue eyes turned gold. "No killy killy, remember?"

He brushed her hair aside, gently. "You've gotta give me more credit than Angelus does, love."

She grinned. "Sorry. I do have delicious slayer blood."

"That you do. It'll only hurt for a moment, I promise."

"Can't hurt worse than the Master's bite," she agreed, tilting her neck invitingly.

He guided her head the opposite way. "Bite's on this side, pet."

"Oh. Isn't biting over the mark sort of like frenching the Master?"

"Can you _not _ruin this experience for me?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Sorry." She closed her eyes, trying to relax. She shivered in a way lacking fear when he licked over the wound. The feel of sharp pressure against her neck soon dissolved into tingling pleasure. She felt so _close _to Spike. So connected. She lifted her hand, tangling it in his hair to hold him in place.

She blinked her eyes open when he pulled back all too soon, lips red with her blood. He pressed a kiss to her lips. She could taste her own blood on his mouth, no different than any other blood to her. To him it was apparently very delicious. His eyes were dilated. She licked any traces of blood from around his mouth, pulling away. He was in his human guise, but his eyes were still golden. _It's taking a lot for him to resist taking more blood..._

She took his hand. "You did good, Spike. Let's go see my friends. I think they had to fight some kind of monster, too."

She looked over the edge of the glass dome. Giles, Xander, and Willow stood around. There were chopped up tentacles all over, a weird dead beast in the center of the room. The Master's bones were visible on the wooden post. Buffy hopped down, Angelus and Spike following her lead. Exhausted eyes filled with relief upon seeing her.

"You're alive," said Giles, disbelievingly.

Buffy smiled weakly, leaning back into Spike's embrace. She hoped he hadn't noticed that Spike and Angelus had easily jumped down after her. Everyone was dazed and confused, it seemed. "I died for a few minutes, if it makes you feel any better."

"And you came back?" asked Giles.

"CPR," Spike answered. "Died by drowning, not blood loss." He took Buffy's hand in his. "C'mon, love. I promised to take you to that dance, right?"

"I think we all deserve to go to the dance," Willow agreed.

Eyes fell on Angelus. "What?" he demanded. "I'm not going to a stupid dance."

Buffy laughed. "You just want to see Mom, since she won't be all busy with the Master."

He seemed to disappear before her eyes, but she knew better. He was just _that _fast.

* * *

_**A.N:** Suggestions on where to go from here would be nice. Don't worry, I don't have writer's block. I do have a plan for "Season Two." I just wanna know what my lovely readers want, so I can shape it. Don't have ideas? A review would still be absolutely wonderful. Thank you to all of you who read this. I haven't properly expressed my gratitude prior to this, so I hope this note and a somewhat early chapter will suffice for now._


	12. Eleventh Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS_

_**Warnings**: Possibly rambling... Beware of sap. I'm sorry, but I can't help myself T-T_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Buffy allowed Spike to pull her out onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so tired," she admitted, resting her head on his chest. "Are we going to do anything exciting this summer?"

"Dunno. Darla and Angelus will probably want to go and have a massacre somewhere. Drusilla's probably gonna go and search for my replacement. Hasn't found one yet, I'm pleased to say."

"She can't find anyone as great as you," Buffy said, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "She can try, and pretend, but she's lost the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"You, Buffy, are too kind."

"Maybe too honest," she said, grinning. "So, are we going to go with Mom and Dad? I don't see Dad allowing us to be alone together for months on end."

"Don't quite see that happening," he agreed. "I know we're going back to Sunnydale afterwards. Darla wants to live on the Hellmouth, and Angelus thinks Sunnydale's good for you. I personally like all the random violence around here."

"Do I know you?" The voice was flirtatious, and suggested that the person was used to getting what they want.

Buffy looked up. "Hey, Cordelia." She didn't like how Cordelia was looking at _Buffy's _Spike. Because of course Spike belonged to Buffy. Cordelia shouldn't even be allowed to look at him so possessively.

"Spike," greeted the vampire, holding Buffy closer. "You want something?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Spike raised a brow. "I am dancing."

"With _me_," Cordelia said, exasperated.

"I've got this amazing girl in my arms, you see," said Spike, voice suggesting a smirk. "Got no need to dance with anyone else."

Cordelia glared, striding away irately.

Buffy snickered once Cordelia was out of sight. "She was so mad."

"Full of herself, too. Thought I'd choose anyone over you?"

"I guess that is a bit foolish," Buffy said, humorously.

* * *

In the end, Angelus and Darla had decided on going to LA, dragging the rest of the family along. They got a four bedroom apartment. Angelus and Darla shared a room, and Buffy had managed to persuade Angelus into letting her share a room with Spike. Drusilla would drag different men into her room every other night. No one wanted to know what she was doing with the bodies.

Buffy strolled into her and Spike's room, hearing a, "Bloody hell!" from the doorway. She turned around, watching with amusement as Spike pressed his hand to the open doorway. "You've claimed the room!"

Buffy snickered. "Come on in, Spike."

Having been leaning against the doorway, he stumbled in. "Guess that means Angelus can't come in, doesn't it?"

Angelus must have heard, because he was soon before the doorway. "Buffy, what do you have to do?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Make out with Spike while you watch and are unable to stop us?" Angelus growled. Buffy took a step back. "It was a joke! Angelus, Darla, and Spike are all welcome into this room. Happy now?"

"What about Dru?" asked Spike, curiously.

"I don't want her seducing you," said Buffy, matter-of-factly.

"She can't bloody seduce me. Not even interested in it."

"_Right._" Buffy collapsed onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Los Angeles. You said I was born here?"

"That you were, love. Where, exactly, we haven't a clue." He laid down beside her, hands behind his head. "Not like there's much to know. Did I ever tell you that Dru named you?"

"Drusilla? She named me?" Buffy repeated, disbelievingly.

"Well, she says the stars named you," Spike admitted. "You do realize Angelus and Darla are leaving to have a killing spree right now?"

"Yep. Why aren't we with them?"

"Angelus doesn't want any security cameras catching sight of you."

Buffy got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not fair. I always get to go with."

"Then maybe they'll take you tomorrow night. Makes you feel any better, they told me n' Dru to stay out of their way, too."

"So they're probably-"

The sound of a crash was heard. Buffy peeked her head out of the door, Spike not far behind her. Drusilla stood in the main room, and was facing what looked to be a regular human. Bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, he was a bit on the short side. "He has Sight," Drusilla said, reaching out towards the man.

He took a step back. "I think you should rethink this whole thing. I don't have Sight. And I'm a demon." Pokes suddenly appeared all over his body. "You don't change demons into vampires."

"He's right," Spike agreed. "Sight or not, we only turn humans."

Drusilla pouted. "He can See."

"The Powers That Be give me my visions to help people," the man explained. He suddenly flung out a fist, punching Drusilla across the room. He ran right out the front door.

Drusilla picked herself up. "He was a naughty demon. He didn't want a new Mummy."

"That he didn't," Spike agreed. "Dru, love, finding the perfect person isn't always as easy as having them run into you, like I did."

Drusilla ignored him, strolling out of the room.

"You ran into her?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah. Was having a bad day, and stormed through the streets. Dru must have liked my moodiness, cuz she turned me pretty soon after that." Spike pulled Buffy from the room. "C'mon. I'll take you to see a musical."

* * *

Buffy walked through the graveyard. She would miss being able to spend all day, every day, with Spike, but she had missed Sunnydale. It was a silent night. Spike had gotten Angelus into the show _Passions _somehow, so the two were watching that. Angelus said that he just liked to see all the lying, cheating, and tears. Darla was out shopping with Drusilla. As it stood, Darla tended to get easily annoyed by Drusilla. It was a bad plan. And then there was the fact that Angelus and Spike got into spars more often than not. Angelus always won the spars, being both older and more level headed. Should she go back?

A shriek caught her attention, legs moving before she even thought to command them to do such. She gripped the vampire's neck, lifting it away from Willow and into the air. It was wearing a suit. "A newborn. Good. I can kill you, then." She staked it before it could struggle.

"Buffy!" said Xander. "You're back."

"We missed you," said Willow. "Did you have a good time?"

"An excellent time. I spent every moment with Spike," Buffy informed, leaning back against the brick gate. "He took me to musicals, plays, movies, shopping, massac- uh, mass acuity lessons, and a bunch of stuff."

"Mass acuity lessons?"

Buffy spun around. "Spike. I thought you were watching _Passions _with Dad."

"Was. Then we got into an argument about whether or not- Well, you wouldn't understand without watching the show, but we got into a fight. Figured I'd go find you." He nodded to Willow and Xander. "Red, Harris."

Willow got to her feet, examining the vampire. "By fight, you mean punching?"

"Yeah. Got my eye, the bastard."

Buffy noticed his black eye for the first time. "Oh, he did." She took one of his hands in hers. "I still think you're gorgeous. Let's go to the _Bronze_." Buffy wondered at the disappointed gaze Willow shot Xander. Had she interrupted something?

* * *

"-and we crushed the Master's bones into pieces, and burnt them," said Willow. "Too bad you had to miss it."

Buffy looked up at Spike. "That's alright. I was enjoying my time in LA."

* * *

School had been going on for about a week, and things were getting pretty simple. Something about the principal being eaten alive spread around the school, a new principal to be seen. Principal Snyder, who took the pal out of principal. _Principle_, he said, _is better than principal. Because I am a law, not a friend. _Of course, most kids heard, _Principal is better than principal. Because I am a law, not a friend._ So really he just confused kids. Willow had explained it to Buffy.

Now, sitting in the Principal's office, another girl sitting beside her, she looked at a balding, short, snappy man.

"Buffy Summers, a straight A student with no real family history. We have absolutely no information on your family," said Snyder. "I hear that you get into a lot of fights, despite your perfect grades."

"I'm fight free," Buffy lied. "I'm a hippy. All for world peace."

"_Hippy's_ were for drugs," Snyder said. "And long hair, and other rebellious things. I believe you're hiding something." He turned his attention to the other girl. "Cordelia Chase." _Cordelia? _They both glanced at each other, for the first time realizing that they were in the room together. "A straight A student, with outstanding test scores. We get more complaints of bullying about you than any other student."

"I don't bully anyone," Cordelia argued. "I try to _help _people. If they're offended, that's their fault."

"The perfect attitude of a bully," Snyder said. "Since you two get such good grades, I'll have you set up parents-teachers conference night. We'll see how much of what you do is really you, and how much is cheating."

"What?" Buffy asked. "I don't cheat, Mr. Snyder. I _study_."

"I don't have time to paint posters and make cards," Cordelia continued.

"If you fail me, I'll expel you both."

Buffy glared heatedly. "You better help, Cordelia."

"You better not be lazy and slothful, Buffy. That is, if it's not too out of your nature."

"Get out of my office," said Snyder.

Buffy huffed, getting to her feet and storming out.

* * *

"Parent teacher night." Angelus stared at the mail, before looking back up at Buffy. "Do you expect me to go to this?"

"No," Buffy answered. "I think it'd be best if you didn't, because, you know-"

"It sounds like an all-you-can-eat buffet," commented Spike.

"All the tasty morsels, ripe for the picking." Drusilla walked into the room, and Buffy wondered where the crazy woman had gone off to. Probably eating toddlers.

"Wouldn't it look bad if my parents ate my teachers?" Buffy asked. "Or the students?"

"I'll go," said Darla. Angelus shot her an incredulous look. She held his gaze, challengingly. "I need to know what type of education Buffy is getting, and if the teachers are any good."

"You look too young to be her mother. No one will believe it," said Angelus.

"I can say I age well, Angelus. You look a bit young to be her father."

"I could take her," offered Spike, settling down beside Buffy. "As her brother."

Angelus could just imagine how that would go. Spike would walk in with Buffy. He'd go to talk to a teacher, and would eat said teacher. The bleach-blond had very low self control, as far as Angelus was concerned. "We'll all go, but anyone who gets on my nerves will be tied up and forced to watch me kill their family."

* * *

Buffy went over her mental to-do list. "Okay. We've done posters, streamers, banners, napkins, food. What are we missing? We're missing something."

"Punch," said Cordelia.

"Punch? You want me to punch you?"

"No, lame-brain. The drink, punch."

"Punch! I'll go make some right now!"

* * *

Buffy rocked back on the heels of her feet. "Maybe they didn't come."

"I'm sure they did," Willow reassured, accepting a cup of lemonade. "How much sugar did you use?"

"Sugar?" Buffy asked, distractedly.

Willow's face scrunched up at the sour taste. "Very good." Her voice came out strangled. She slipped the cup into the trash can. Luckily, Buffy didn't notice. She was too busy looking around.

It wasn't long before three vampires made their way through the crowd. Angelus was eying the humans around him with brown eyes tinted gold. Darla had her arm linked with his, and appeared to be somehow keeping him in check.

Spike instantly walked up to Buffy, looking around. "You do all this?"

"I had some help," Buffy admitted. "But I made the lemonade all on my own." She offered Spike a cup. Willow shook her head. Spike raised a brow at her, accepting the cup. He took a sip, before promptly spitting it back into the cup. "You trying to ruin my teeth? I need them, mind you."

"It's not good?" Buffy looked crushed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Bleeding sour is what. Can't taste any sugar at all, love."

Buffy looked forlornly at her lemonade, before shooting Angelus a hopeful look. "You said food doesn't taste like anything to you. Can you try it?" _To make me feel better_, was the silent addition. Willow's doubt that Spike and Angelus were vampires had grown over the summer, but now...

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if my teeth are ruined, there'll be pain." He accepted the lemonade, taking a sip. He made a face, nonetheless swallowing it. "And I thought I liked pain." He handed the cup to Buffy. "Try your creation."

Poor Buffy looked so, so hurt. She took a sip, instantly spitting it back into the cup, much like Spike had. "Blegh. It _is_ sour. I'm a failure at making lemonade."

"Next time buy soda," suggested Spike. He tilted his head to the side, big blue eyes darkening. "Missed some..." He leaned forward, placing a kiss over a drop of lemonade. "Tastes right good with you, love."

Angelus gripped Spike's shirt collar, yanking the younger vampire up straight. "You're her human brother, remember? Not her vampire lover."

_And, wow, how does Giles not know? _Willow wondered to herself. She decided then and there to keep on Buffy's good side, no matter what.

Spike swatted Angelus' hands away, childishly crossing his arms. "I like this plan less n' less. Can't even kiss her. Guys'll think she's free game."

"People have probably noticed you two making with the kissage at the Bronze," Willow added in. She figured it was the wrong thing to say, by Angelus' angered look. Her life had shortened by at least twenty years.

Angelus turned his glare on the youngest vampire of the group. "Spike, you have just been elevated to Buffy's boyfriend. You live with us because your parents disowned you."

"Great. Disowned." Spike sighed. "Least I don't have to be careful with the looks I tend to shoot at her."

"Like those puppy dog eyes," said Buffy. "I'd think you practice for hours in front of the mirror, if it wasn't impossible."

"I _know_ you practice your expressions in front of the mirror," said Spike. "I've caught you a few times."

Willow tuned out their flirting. Angelus and Darla looked out of place in the school, with youthful features, and an aura that screamed beautiful-but-deadly. Darla whispered something into Angelus' ear, and the two laughed. It would have been sweet, if Willow didn't have a feeling that they were talking about making people into snacks. She caught sight of a bald head. "Um, Buffy's parents?" When she had Darla and Angelus' (amused) attention, she said, "The principal's coming. Short bald man."

* * *

Angelus looked in the direction Willow had advised, spotting a stout man with a line for a mouth, big elf ears sticking out from his head. Angelus wouldn't eat the man if he were the only human on Earth.

"Are you Buffy Anne's parents?" ugly-elf-man asked, voice holier-than-thou.

"We are," said Darla, looking at the man as if he was some kind of grotesque insect in need of being squashed. "I assume you're Principal Snyder?"

"Yes. Please, come to my office. I have to talk to you about your daughter."

"Give me a moment," said Angelus, turning to Buffy and Spike. The two were mere inches apart. Buffy had her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. "Buffy, Spike." They jumped apart, looking at him with guilty expressions. "No kissing."

"No kissing," Buffy agreed, sullenly. Then, in a whispered tone to Spike, "He never said anything about touching."

"I can hear you," he informed. They remained silent after that comment. He followed Snyder through a crowd of young, delicious snacks. _People_, he corrected. _Young, delicious people_. Somehow that seemed off, too, but he decided he had corrected himself enough. It couldn't be good for a vampire to do something as mortal as going to a parents teachers conference, let alone changing his or her style of thinking.

He entered the office after Darla, shutting the door behind him. Mr. Snyder took a seat behind his desk. "Take a seat," he instructed.

Angelus hated being ordered around by humans, but decided to let it slide just this once. It most definitely was not because Darla shot him a look. Settled down in the strangely comfortable chair, he redirected his attention to Mr. Snyder. "You wanted to talk to us privately?" reminded Angelus, when Mr. Snyder didn't say anything.

The principal gave a curt nod. "Buffy excels in every class, and is one of the highest scoring students in our school." Good. Angelus wouldn't have to have a talk with that watcher about taking away homework and study time with his stupid patrolling. "I believe she's cheating."

"Cheating," said Darla, seeming to be controlling her temper only slightly better than Angelus. "On what grounds?"

"She has no family records," said Snyder, as if that explained everything. "That suggests a bad home life, and an inability to study."

"If you wanted family records, you should have asked for them," said Angelus, Darla's hand intertwined with his being all that was keeping him from twisting the man's neck. "We have a perfect home life. Buffy does all her homework and studies. That's why she gets good grades."

"I can understand that you would defend Buffy, but it's obvious that she's cheating."

The know-it-all expression nearly set Angelus off. "You have no proof, and no reason to believe that."

"My word is proof enough. I'll just have to send someone to your house, to check on your family."

Now Darla's grip was released. He shared a quick glance with his sire. The principal wasn't going to live long enough to hold true to his statement.

* * *

Buffy snuggled closer to Spike, ignoring the disapproving looks she was getting from parents. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing."

"Probably ate the principal," Spike joked.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, right. He may be toady, but there's no way he could anger them _that _much."

Spike and Buffy shared a look, before shrugging and going back to chatting.

* * *

"You're Buffy's English teacher?" asked Angelus, looking the woman up and down. She was young and tasty smelling. "How is she, in your class?"

"Perfect," said the teacher. "She does chat with her friends more than I approve of, but she's an excellent student."

Regretful. Angelus wouldn't be killing _this_ teacher.

* * *

Buffy climbed into the back of the car with Spike, Angelus driving and Darla in the passenger seat. "So," said Buffy, "how'd it go?"

"We killed your principal," said Darla.

"He was too gross to eat, so we just ripped his head off," said Angelus.

Buffy relaxed into Spike's hold. "I never liked him, anyways. Did anyone else have to die?"

"No," said Angelus.

"And I'm not in trouble for any reason?" Buffy squirmed, having a feeling that Angelus was looking at her in the mirror. She raised her hand to block her face. "That's creepy, and unfair. I can't see you back."

"I can't see Spike," Angelus offered. "And no, you're not in trouble."

Buffy sighed in relief. "Phew. I didn't see why I would be, but still."

* * *

_**A.N:** Hmm... Hope this one wasn't rambling, and was satisfactory. :P_


	13. Twelfth Chapter

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own BtVS. _

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Angelus was waiting for his iron poking-stick to heat up in his make-shift fire pit, when he heard footsteps.

"Oh... So _that's _what happened to my history teacher. I thought you said you only killed my principal."

He glanced back at Buffy. She didn't seem disturbed by the mutated body hanging from the ceiling in shackles. "I didn't. He's still alive." As proof, Angelus gripped a bloodied right arm in a literally-bone-crushing grip. The sound of a _crunch _was followed by gasps, the immobile body now squirming.

Buffy merely watched with fascination. "Can I help?"

"Go ahead." Angelus handed her the hot poker. "See how many sounds you can get out of him."

"...alright..." Buffy pressed the burning iron into the man's torso. She pouted at the lack of sound. Only a hiss. "It didn't work."

"You're doing it wrong. You have to go like... this."

Buffy watched on with the open-mind of a student. She'd please Angelus yet. How awesome would it be if she was better at getting people to make funny sounds than Angelus?

* * *

The first thing Willow noticed about the new principal- for the last one had died as well, apparently- was his gaze. It was lifeless and dull, as if he didn't really see anything. Then there was the way he answered things. When asked what he thought of current school policies, he had said, "Policies equals rules and regulations set by an organization. School rules and regulations set by an organization are what I think of." And then? Then he had moved on to not-answer the next question. He called himself Mr. Smith, not answering to requests of his first name.

He hadn't assigned any detentions yet, so he was already better than Snyder. Even if he was strange.

"I like him," said Buffy. "I walked right past him this morning when I was late to school, and all he did was remind me of when school starts. Snyder would have slaughtered me."

"I hate to say it," said Xander, "but of all the people to go, I'm glad Snyder was one of them. And speaking of people who aren't here, the history teacher hasn't been to school for the last week. At first it was nice, but-"

"-our sub assigns a lot more homework than our teacher," Willow cut in, sharing a pained glance with both Buffy and Xander.

Of course, now that Willow thought about it... The principal had disappeared after parents-teachers night, and the history teacher had disappeared a couple days later. Could it be that... _No, of course Buffy's family didn't kill them. What am I thinking? Buffy's not a killer! At least not of non-demony things! _Somehow, her thoughts failed to reassure her.

* * *

"Really?" asked Buffy, eyes alight. "Why?"

"You could do with being stronger. You've slacked over the summer, and some training would help," said Angelus.

Buffy glanced around at the tomb stones and grave markers of the graveyard. As far as she was concerned, Angelus was brilliant. If she paid attention and focused, she could be as amazing as him someday. She was still a bit disappointed that Spike hadn't been allowed to come along, supposedly being too distracting, but she was bound to improve with Angelus as her teacher. "What first?"

"First, what does a vampire always have?"

"Teeth," Buffy said, decisively.

"Fangs," Angelus corrected. "A weapon."

"Oh, right. Spike told me that. And to never drop my _own _weapon." She lifted her wooden stake for demonstration.

"Come at me. Let's see how long you can last."

Buffy was awed at the mere suggestion. Her, go against Angelus? She wasn't about to disagree with him, though. If he wanted her to attack him, he probably had a good reason. Maybe he would go easy on her? She lunged at him. He dodged, kicking her inner knee just hard enough to send her to the ground. Buffy pushed herself back on her feet, examining her golden-eyed, demon-faced father.

_Definitely going easy on me. _Meaning he wasn't leaving any marks on her, even though she couldn't touch him. "I... don't... see how this is... training," said Buffy, between breaths.

"Focus on dodging for now, not attacking," Angelus advised. And, somehow, his words truly helped. Without the extra effort of attacking, Buffy was no longer being hit. Granted, Angelus wasn't moving at his full speed, but she was glad for that. He would probably gradually work up to sparring with her at his full speed.

The air rushed out of her, as she was suddenly held in a head lock. "Don't get lost in thought," he said, releasing her.

"Buffy!" Buffy mentally cursed upon hearing a certain familiar voice, glancing to her left. There stood Giles, wide-eyed behind his spectacles. "There's a vampire behind you!" She glanced at Angelus, waiting for advice on what to do.

Angelus let his human features take over once more, raising a brow at the watcher. "I'm sure Buffy's aware, Watcher."

Giles froze, eyes narrowing. Buffy could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "I... see. Angelus."

Angelus grinned, bearing his fangs. Buffy had no doubt that it wasn't a friendly gesture in the least. "Should I kill you, or will you keep from telling your little watcher friends?"

"I already had suspicions," said Giles, hand slipping into his left pocket. "They would already be here if I had plans of telling them of this... situation."

Their attention was shifted when the sound of shuffling and gasping filled the air. It was loud enough for even Giles, without any supernatural abilities, to hear. There was a rectangular hole with dirt piled around it, a recently-dead corpse being thrown out. A boy of about sixteen appeared from the grave, grabbing the corpse and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey," said Buffy, frowning. "What're you doing?" She was beyond confused, and merely watched as he ran off with the dead body. "Why'd he run away?"

"Grave robbing's illegal," said Giles. "I fear he might wish to do a sacrifice. Any other city, I'd say otherwise, but this is the hellmouth." He glanced at Angelus, seeming to come to a decision. "I would like to know what a fourth of the scourge of Europe is doing coexisting with a slayer."

Angelus placed a possessive hand on Buffy's right shoulder. "You seem like a smart guy. Figure it out. But know that, if you bother Buffy, you'll die."

* * *

"Wait, Spike's a vampire?" Apparently, Xander was the only one who hadn't had even the slightest of clues. "As in, he drinks blood, is soulless, and kills people?"

Buffy nodded.

"And your _parents _are vampires? How'd they have a human child?"

"Buffy already told us," said Willow. "They decided against killing her, because Drusilla knew Buffy would be the next slayer."

"You were being serious?" asked Xander. He looked dizzy. "_That's _just weird. Angelus helped defeat the Master, didn't-"

A scream cut off Xander's sentence, as Cordelia ran into the library, shaking. She collapsed in the empty chair beside Buffy, gasping for breath. Buffy stared at the girl who had tried to steal Spike on more than one occasion.

"B...body parts," said Cordelia, barely catching her breath. "And this guy... he tried to kill me."

"And you're telling us, why?" asked Xander, raising a brow.

"I figured Buffy was in a gang or something, and didn't know who else to go to," Cordelia admitted, glancing over her shoulder. "But it was really freaky. I mean, that dumpster..."

"Hold on a moment," said Giles. "You said body parts, correct?" When Cordelia gave a nod, Giles continued, "This could very well be connected with the grave robber Buffy and I saw."

"So he wasn't making Zombies," said Willow. "Maybe he's making something like Frankenstein's creation, since he's only using _some _body pieces."

"He looked to be our age," Buffy pointed out. "I don't think any of the students at our school would know how to do that."

There was a long silence...

"Aha!" Everyone jumped at Willow's sudden exclamation. "Um, sorry. I just realized, there're some kids really good with the sciency stuff. This friend of mine, Chris, won the science fair two years in a row, and people think he'll win this year, too. So, we could check the lockers of the contestants or something."

* * *

Cordelia pulled the just-found paper from Buffy's hands. "What the hell is _this_? Some kind of girl jigsaw?" It was a body, minus the head, with lines separating each separate body part. "And what's with the whole headlessness?"

Willow was the one to answer, looking up from a piece of paper. "Brain tissue decays too fast for them to just get it from a dead person. They need to kill a girl for her head."

"And they didn't kill the other girls?" asked Xander.

Willow shook her head. "No. They died in a car accident a week back. The lockers... they belong to these two guys, Chris and Eric."

"So, now what, Buffy goes and stops them somehow?" asked Cordelia.

"Something like that." Buffy turned to Willow. "Do you think you can get Chris's address?"

* * *

Buffy stalked up to the door of Chris' house, ignoring Xander and Willow's worries at such a domestic approach. She didn't see a better way. She gave a few good knocks. There was a long pause. She knocked some more. And some more.

The door flew open, revealing a boy that looked suspiciously like the grave robber. Then again, Buffy had barely seen the grave robber, so who was she to judge?

His eyes widened as they landed on her. "Oh, hey. Buffy, right?"

She pushed past him. Might as well enjoy the benefits of humanity while they lasted.

Buffy didn't take in the surroundings much, even as she looked around. She turned to Chris. "Where's the lab?"

A moment's hesitance, then decision. He started walking, and she followed. Down a hall, and through a door, they soon were going down stairs and into the basement. Buffy looked on in awe at all the mechanical and scientific equipment, before her eyes finally settled on a sewn-together body, minus a head. She slowly approached it, wondering if the skin would be dry and cold, or brittle, or something else entirely. "Why're you making this?"

"For me." The voice was deep, and turned out to belong to a monster-like man. He was big and buff, stitches covering his form, even down the middle of his face. "She's my bride."

Buffy looked over the body once more, doubtful. "I dunno... She looks pretty lifeless." she spun around, catching the needle in Chris's hand before it could get near her. "I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only. Get a girl that's not from Sunnydale High, or I'll shred every piece of lab equipment you have, and anything I can find to do with this experiment. I can forget this ever happened."

Chris glanced at Buffy, then at the needle, and then past her head. "Daryl? What do you think?"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder. 'Daryl' looked thoughtful. A strange look on the oaf of a man. "I really wanted Cordelia. This girl's pretty, too..."

A harsh, unexpected shove from Chris, and the needle penetrated Buffy's skin. She reached out for the nearest thing as the world started to turn black, latching onto Chris's shirt. "Waz 'appening...?" she slurred, before everything blacked out.

* * *

Willow fidgeted in the cold night air. "It's been half an hour."

"Maybe he's taken her as my replacement," offered Cordelia. Willow and Xander locked eyes, coming to a silent decision.

"We need Giles," said Willow, at the same time that Xander said, "We need to break in."

"You don't have any abilities, moron. If Buffy couldn't get out, why would you be able to?" asked Cordelia.

Xander glared at her. "It was just an idea. And besides, it's not like Giles would be much help. These are humans, not demons, and Giles isn't stronger than Buffy either."

This time when Willow and Xander shared a glance, they _were _thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Can't you see it's all a trick? Bloody hell, open your eyes!"

Angelus elbowed Spike, hard, in the ribs, getting a pained hiss for his efforts. "Shut up. This show sucks enough without your commentary."

"Then why're you watching it? Could be out, draining the blood of innocents," Spike pointed out, smirking. "You like _Passions_."

"Not the TV show," Angelus replied. "It gets worse as the series continues. They use the same plot, over and over, with just a slight modification."

"Yeah, but-"

A loud knocking interrupted their banter. Spike huffed. "They can wait. My show's on."

Angelus gripped Spike's forearm, hauling the younger vampire up as he himself got up. "Only humans say that. Answer the door."

Spike did as he was told, albeit with a glare and mumbled obscenities. He opened the door so hard, the handle slammed into the wall, making a dent. Angelus watched with amusement as the people on the other side jumped, clearly taken aback. He was positive that two of the three were Willow and Xander, Buffy's friends. The third he couldn't really recognize, but she did look somewhat familiar.

"Um, we're not exactly sure, but Buffy went to confront these two guys, who were making a Frankenstein type of creation, for some reason, but we don't know, and she went into the house, and we haven't seen Buffy since. We think they might be holding her captive or trying to cut off her head, or maybe just fighting her, but we don't think it'd be smart for us to just barge on in, and could you help?" Willow wasn't even red from her breathlessness. She did radiate fear, though.

I took a moment for her rambling sentences to register. Spike was the first to react. "Take me to her."

Someone was trying to cut off Buffy's head and put it on a weird Frankenstein body? _I wonder if she could still be turned? _Angelus shook the thought. Maybe he'd test it out sometime, just to satisfy his own sadistic curiosity, but not now, and not on Buffy. He added it to his List of Things to Do Before the World Ends or I Get Dusted. For now he had to torment someone who made the mistake of targeting Buffy.


End file.
